


Like Tootsie

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In amore e in guerra tutto è permesso, recita un celebre adagio... E per diventare famosi? <br/>
Uno spregiudicato Tetsuya Ogawa sfida senza paura tutte le regole - quelle della natura e quelle del buonsenso, soprattutto - per far capitolare il batterista dei propri sogni. E, come al solito, vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le aquile di Osaka

Fictional Dream © 2006 (8 gennaio 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/55/like-tootsie)).

*****

 _La prima cosa cui avresti pensato guardandolo era che il carisma non fosse un ideogramma o una parola troppo complessa per l’uso corrente o un vezzo anglofono o un’atmosfera.  
Un insopportabile modo di essere prima donna e maschio insieme, questo era il suo dono. E non so se ne fosse tanto consapevole da sbattertelo in faccia senza alcun riguardo, ma l’effetto era quello.  
Una cherokee sempre accesa. Dita tra i capelli. Lo sguardo troppo attento di chi vede la vita fuori fuoco. Un po’ artista. Un po’ poeta. Un po’ troia. E anche daltonico. Forse soprattutto quello.  
Nel suo essere asessuato era la creatura più sessuale avessi mai visto. Avrebbe sedotto anche un sasso. Suppongo che l’ipotesi l’avrebbe perfino divertito. Era quel genere di persona che a un certo punto piega la testa di lato, ti guarda un po’ e ti commenta con un ‘Ah, sì?’ che non sapresti mai dire se sia assertivo o una clamorosa presa per il culo.  
Di sicuro non poteva fare il chitarrista: dei Kidies Bomb ricordavano solo lui, e non credo dipendesse da come suonava. Era bravo, senz’altro, ma distraeva.  
Il chitarrista deve essere un abile gregario. Le sue corde non flirtavano con il frontman e con il pubblico come il suo broncio. Non era colpa sua: era troppo kawaii per non risultare anche così sottilmente e meravigliosamente perverso da farti perdere la testa.  
Non era importante che tu fossi uomo o donna, se ti piacessero gli uomini o le donne: ti rendevi conto che era andato oltre. Non era un fascino costruito, però, quanto un incredibile controllo di sé. Uno strumentalizzarsi sempre con molto cervello.  
O forse sono io a dovermi cercare giustificazioni per il fatto che seguissi i Jerusarem’s Rod come una fangirl. Quando impugnava quel microfono – sempre troppo alto per lui – non c’era più nessuno osasse fiatare, anche nella live house più incasinata. La sua voce era il suo arpeggio migliore. Poteva farle fare qualunque evoluzione, non calava mai di tono. Se parlava, ti accorgevi che forse era perfino un po’ timido a tratti e che aveva un accento tremendo. Ma era furbo, e flirtava davvero come un troia. Pensandoci bene fu da lì che mi venne l’idea: non avevo neppure bisogno della musica, se l’avessi venduto a quelli di Shinjuku ni-chome avrei fatto subito un mucchio di soldi.   
A quel punto, di solito, mi mandava a cagare, perché è evidente che non c’era niente di più importante di quella voce. Più bello di quella voce. Neppure lui.  
Una voce che ti veniva davvero spontaneo chiederti dove cazzo stesse, se non arrivava ai centosessanta centimetri.  
Un cosino piccolo piccolo, tremendamente kawaii e con il broncio perenne dei bambini viziati, dei figli unici e degli stronzi. Non si chiedeva nessuno se potesse mai diventare qualcuno: era già evidente che avesse tutto quello che gli serviva. Tranne il gruppo giusto.   
Per un po’ ho fatto l’orefice. Mi ricordo ancora cosa mi diceva sempre un senpai quando arrivavano le pietre.   
‘Vedi il diamante, Tetsuya? Quando è così grosso, devi montarlo per forza da solo, perché non c’è niente che avrebbe senso accanto a una pietra simile. Ma se lo tagli bene e lo metti nel posto giusto…’  
Con la musica era la stessa cosa, solo bisognava avere il cervello per rendersene conto. Autocritica e buonsenso. Mettere su un gruppo non era per niente diverso da montare un gundam o impilare CD: non era fatto per stare con gente meno ambiziosa di lui o ambiziosa quanto lui, un piccolo cocco di mamma cui non c’era volta non palpassero il culo sul rapido Nankai per Osaka. Chi non aveva la forza e la carica giusta non gli sarebbe mai stato dietro come doveva. Chi voleva corrergli davanti sarebbe stato schiacciato senza rimedio e l’avrebbe danneggiato, perché era pieno di vezzi tremendi come quel suo accento da mafioso del Kansai. Andava educato e andava affiancato e addomesticato in modo intelligente: aveva una gran voce, la faccia giusta e quella strana, sensuale indolenza da bestiolina mai del tutto doma. Io sono uno che ottiene sempre quello che vuole; volevo la sua voce e la sua faccia e il suo talento, gli regalavo il mio cervello, la mia logica, il mio entusiasmo, la mia musica e il mio talento. Non poteva essere tanto stupido da rifiutare.  
Accettò.  
Ma era un diamante. E dunque andava sgrezzato, tagliato e piazzato al posto giusto.   
“Voice” era lui: aveva ventitre anni, sembrava una lolita di tredici, cantava come Baki e dettava legge.   
Hiro non ce la fece.   
Ken disse: ‘Carina la tua ragazza. Adesso ho capito perché non me l’hai mai presentata.’  
Aprì la bocca e devastò le sue illusioni.  
Aprì la bocca e tolse al Giappone un laureato, un architetto e gli diede un chitarrista.  
Un ottimo chitarrista.  
Adesso, però, siamo al palo un’altra volta.  
Questa storia comincia proprio da qui.  
_    
L’autunno di Osaka poteva deprimerti feroce con le sue piogge incessanti, uggiose e opprimenti, come l’umidità che ti si incollava addosso e ti entrava dentro, negandoti il diritto a un’idea decente, ma l’inverno poteva essere quasi peggio. Soprattutto quando si levava quel vento freddo e fastidiosissimo di tramontana, la strada gelava ed il telefono squillava solo per quella ridicola pantomima.   
‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’  
In realtà bastava guardare la strada per vederlo, se la siepe era stata tagliata abbastanza da non coprirlo del tutto. Un paio di volte si era tolto la soddisfazione di dirgli ‘ _No, adesso non puoi. Sono con la mia ragazza_ ’, salvo allontanare poco dopo una tenda e guardarlo: il viso sottile, il broncio sensuale, gli occhi vellutati da cerbiatto e quei capelli tanto lunghi da alimentare l’equivoco con una facilità spaventosa.   
‘ _Tetchan. C’è di nuovo quella tua ammiratrice. Quella carina_.’  
 _Quello è il mio cantante_ , aveva pensato un paio di volte con discreto sgomento.   
   
Se una sorella adolescente cerca pensosa in un specchio complessi da inventarsi dopo aver visto un tuo coetaneo, può anche capitare di porre fondamentali domande esistenziali. Soprattutto se tua sorella è abituata ai tuoi capelli lunghi, colorati e agli abiti troppo vistosi con cui ti sei inventato il ruolo che volevi per il tuo futuro, e che ora non sai neppure se sia più tanto vicino.  
   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva ventuno anni il giorno in cui la sua vita era pericolosamente cambiata. O meglio, tendeva a guardare al millenovecentonovantuno come all’anno della svolta. Era curioso, perché in fin dei conti la cerimonia per la maggiore età c’era già stata da un bel pezzo e se uno voleva sentirsi adulto e consapevole delle proprie scelte tanto valeva accelerare i tempi. Però Tetsuya Ogawa era uno meticoloso pure nel cercare i propri riferimenti. E il millenovecentonovantuno era stato nei fatti quello che aveva definito il cambiamento epocale, fosse pure perché aveva capito d’aver avuto ragione: la musica sarebbe stata il suo futuro.   
Tetsuya Ogawa sapeva molto bene d’essere qualcuno che la società giapponese tollerava a fatica, perché aveva il pessimo vizio di credere nei sogni e nella possibilità di realizzarli. Ci credeva anche Kitamura, una volta, poi aveva fatto il bravo figlio e lo studente responsabile. Non che fosse nulla di male – soprattutto perché poi aveva ritrattato, a ben vedere – ma era scontato, come il portare i capelli corti, la divisa ben allacciata, aspettare che la noia scemasse tra una lezione e l’altra. Tetsuya non immaginava per sé una vita del genere; era difficile dire se fosse eccesso di manga, eccesso di sogni o eccesso di fantasia. L’unica cosa certa era che vi fosse anche di mezzo un eccesso di talento e una razionalità diversa da quella che si memorizzava su un banco di formica.   
Tetsuya sentiva che il vento stava cambiando e che quel vento gli piaceva. Poteva fare mille lavoretti da niente nel mezzo; prima o poi avrebbe trovato la corrente giusta e volato davvero. Non gli somigliava, neppure in quello. Non avrebbe mai grugnito per un ordine di un cliente. Tetchan aveva un sorriso e un inchino cortese per chiunque, perché sapeva che sarebbero finiti. Un giorno tutto il Giappone l’avrebbe ricambiato e non aveva alcuna fretta di rubare per sé quel sorriso, se poteva riceverlo senza sforzo e con assoluta gratuità.  
Nel millenovecentonovantuno, dunque, Tetsuya seppe di aver ragione, e lo realizzò in una delle tante live-house di Osaka, davanti alla ragazza più attraente gli fosse capitata davanti negli ultimi anni. Aveva qualcosa di ambiguo e malizioso e due occhi da rubarti l’anima, soprattutto, però, fumava cherokee ed era uno straordinario tenore.   
Chiunque canti il rock dovrebbe possedere certe altezze. A Tetsuya cantare piaceva, ma la sua voce era troppo sottile; su quel palco, tra ragazzi distratti e nel silenzioso fruscio della pioggia del tardo inverno, per contro, gli acuti di un ragazzino effeminato e ambiguo esplodevano con una forza inaudita. Probabilmente fu in quel momento che decise di dare un volto alla propria musica, e quel volto non era il suo.  
A Tetsuya bastava metterci il cuore e il cervello, ma vendersi era un’altra cosa. Per vendersi aveva bisogno di quella voce e di quel viso. Poi trovare la corrente ascensionale per il rakuen sarebbe stato facile.  
Tetsuya era un tipo paziente e un buon osservatore. Non aveva fretta di avvicinarlo, perché preferiva studiare prima l’effetto che faceva sul suo pubblico. Era grezzo, ma aveva istinto. Tra le indie del visual era credibile, sembrava davvero una donna. No, meglio, sembrava una ragazza carina, innocente e perversa insieme.   
E aveva quella voce che ti stupiva all’improvviso.   
Si era accorto che lo stesse seguendo come un’ombra? Forse.  
‘ _Non sarai uno di quelli?_ ’  
‘ _Quelli chi?_ ’  
‘ _Ho fame. Offrimi qualcosa._ ’  
   
Gli aveva chiesto il nome, per una presentazione giapponese e formale. Aveva ricevuto in cambio una sbuffata di fumo e una smorfia carina.   
   
‘ _No. Non te lo dico. È un segreto_.’  
   
Quella era la sua parte e l’aveva imparata bene. Era un figlio unico viziato, egoista ed egocentrico, ma era anche quello che lo rendeva così speciale e così unico sul palco: uno sconosciuto che alla fine riconoscevi per forza. Per fortuna nel giro del Kansai non era così difficile raccogliere voci e concedersi il lusso di qualche sorpresa; lo scricciolo di Wakayama era persino più vecchio di lui e aveva un nome banalissimo. Era per quello che tentava di darsi un tono con l’anonimato, oppure per quella sua infatuazione per Baki tanto puerile quanto significativa?   
Se hai i vizi di una star prima ancora di diventarlo, vuol dire che hai la stoffa.  
Tetsuya ne era convinto e si era tolto la soddisfazione di strappare ai Jerusarem Hideto Takarai, classe millenovecentosessantanove e, probabilmente, la più bella voce del Giappone. In ogni senso.   
Quella conquista, però, somigliava tanto a un inizio che a una fine. Hideto non era uno che costruiva equilibri, se non a propria immagine e somiglianza, ed era troppo inconsistente per divenirne un perno. Era bravo a romperli, in compenso. Prima Hiro e poi Pero.  
Un trenta dicembre davvero indimenticabile: il drummer che si inchina e se ne va e la tua prima donna che sembra non aver proprio capito che un singolo autoprodotto non significa nulla sulla via della gloria se non puoi dargli un seguito.  
Tetsuya, però, doveva essere all’altezza della situazione per l’ennesima volta, ma se un tuo carissimo amico ha già mollato tutto per il tuo sogno e tu non puoi offrirgli che l’ennesima battuta d’arresto, il problema non è l’ottimismo: il problema è un po’ di quel sano realismo che ti rinfaccia sempre tuo nonno quando guarda i tuoi capelli.   
Il buonsenso per Tetsuya era anche ammettere che forse la vita non era un manga, e certe correnti potevano solcarle soltanto le aquile. Non i gabbiani di Osaka.  
  
“Bella immagine. Magari usala per qualche canzone, prima che ti suggerisca qualcosa io. O lo suggerisca a una tua parente a caso.”  
  
La voce di Ken l’aveva riportato alla realtà, non meno del risolino nervoso con cui le sue due sorelle si sentivano in dovere di sottolinearne la presenza. In circostanze simili rifletteva sempre sulla natura delle proprie frequentazioni.   
Un vocalist ambiguo e un chitarrista puttaniere: di materia prima per costruire un gruppo epocale ne aveva in abbondanza e di prima qualità, perché andava tutto male?  
  
“Chissà per quale contorta ragione immagino alla perfezione quale possa essere la natura della tua ispirazione,” aveva replicato sarcastico, prima di allontanare con un’occhiataccia le non addette ai lavori. Tetsuya era un bravo fratello maggiore, ma in circostanze come quelle rimpiangeva non poco la fortuna di Hideto: la beata solitudine dei momenti peggiori e il gusto di rimuginare in assenza di pubblico.   
Era evidente che potesse scrivere tanto e bene: aveva la possibilità di ascoltare qualcosa di diverso dal parlottio sempre innamorato che Kitamura si trascinava dietro.   
Ken aveva estratto una delle sue tremende Marlboro Light Menthol – la centesima almeno della giornata – prima che il suo sguardo gelido lo raggiungesse, indicandogli la veranda. A quel punto aveva grugnito qualcosa e nascosto il pacchetto: evidentemente la _cura Hideto_ aveva funzionato. Il piccolo demonio aveva provato a rivendicare il proprio diritto a rovinarsi la voce, ma aveva dovuto scontrarsi con la sua irremovibile convinzione che il fumo fosse appena peggio di un lavoro da pupazzo animato. Dopo tre sinusiti seguite a quel pessimo vizio, adeguatamente compensato, il vocalist aveva barattato le cherokee per un commestibile qualunque.   
Poteva inghiottire biscotti anche per tre ore senza soluzione di continuità, e ridurti il kotatsu a un cimitero di briciole, ma se non altro evitava di appestarti – e qualche volta ti ascoltava pure.  
“Dovresti fumare anche tu, Tetchan. Saresti un pochino più rilassato,” l’aveva sentito sbadigliare, prima di stiracchiarsi e allungargli un calcio con le sue gambe troppo lunghe da giapponese sovradimensionato. Hideto quasi non arrivava al microfono e il chitarrista aveva problemi in treno: forse non erano così ben assortiti come credeva all’inizio, o forse era quella giornata così tetra e triste per essere la fine di un anno promettente.   
“È il telefono. Non rispondi?”   
Si era alzato, sollevando la cornetta e volgendola contro il proprio interlocutore. Arrochito dal freddo e dall’apparecchio, il solito ‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’ era risuonato nitidissimo. Aveva abbassato il ricevitore con un gesto quasi violento, prima di scuotere la testa.   
“Be’? È Hideto. Non gli dici niente?”   
“È qua sotto.”   
“Uh?”   
“Mi chiama dal telefono pubblico sotto casa. Lo fa sempre.”   
“E perché?”   
“Credo che lo trovi divertente.”   
“Ah.”   
“Trova divertente sentirsi un supereroe che impiega due secondi ad arrivare al campanello.”   
“Ah.”   
“Ha ventiquattro anni. Mi sta facendo diventare matto.”   
Ken aveva riso, neppure a ricordargli che quello era forse il suo unico talento: scovare svitati. Con una bella voce, una bella faccia, ma senz’altro svitati. Hideto, però, non era tanto matto, quanto infantile in modo spaventoso a volte. Gli piaceva farsi notare, calamitare su di sé ogni sguardo. Era piccolo, ma non trasparente. Il peso che voleva assumere in ogni circostanza era inversamente proporzionale alla sua taglia. Aveva aperto la finestra, fissando lo sguardo miope nella notte già avanzata.   
Era una macchia sfocata e pallida alla luce spettrale di un lampione.   
“La finiamo con questo gioco cretino?”   
“Sto gelando, Tetchan. Vuoi farmi prendere il raffreddore?”  
Non era pensabile uno scambio adulto e paritario, si era trovato a pensare con quieta condiscendenza. A ben vedere, però, quel ruolo non gli pesava. C’era l’orgoglio e la responsabilità del leader. C’era, all’improvviso, la voglia quasi paterna di dare concretezza e riscatto a sogni che non erano solo i suoi, ma appartenevano a una nuova famiglia che stava già nascendo. Erano loro tre: un’ambizione che aveva cominciato a profumare del rakuen delle aquile.   
Forse non era il caso di disperare, quanto di far lavorare il cervello.  
“Tetchan, per favore! Fa freddo!”  
   
Tra gli indie di Tokyo era una specie di outsider. Aveva lavorato con i Dead End e con gli Harem Q. Non era Yoshiki, ma aveva talento e carisma. Non era un complemento sonoro e un arredo scenico: se alla batteria c’era Yasunori Sakurazawa, era quasi certo la live house si riempisse per qualche valida ragione. Era attraente, magnetico, maschio. Pestava forte e sapeva interpretare quel ruolo così sexy che la storia sembrava avergli assegnato. Viveva nella Capitale, dove la concorrenza era spietata e la musica nasceva in ogni svincolo di Shibuya, dove il sogno quotidiano era diventare major e abbandonare locali troppo stretti o troppo polverosi o troppo provinciali, part-time noiosi o avvilenti, ambizioni morse solo a metà. Non era uno _arrivato_ nel senso pieno del termine, ma fare musica a Tokyo, anche da indie band, era il sogno di qualunque ragazzo fosse nato in provincia e denunciasse la propria origine nelle inflessioni pesanti di un dialetto troppo aperto, buono per i comici e per i guappi.  
Tetsuya Ogawa, però, non era il tipo da lasciarsi scoraggiare dalle situazioni o dalle apparenze, non se aveva ben chiaro l’obiettivo da raggiungere. Quella che stingeva tra le dita era una mano vincente, che per essere davvero tale doveva esser introdotta dal bluff adeguato.   
Yasunori – o Sakura, come l’aveva sentito chiamare – era un altro con le qualità per il grande salto, ma un background mediocre. Come Hideto, insomma, un diamante con il castone sbagliato. Toccava a lui correggere un’oreficeria dozzinale con il tocco dell’artista, e sapeva di poterlo fare.  
Hideto detestava gli imperativi categorici e il sentirsi escluso dalle situazioni, ma era bastato ricordargli come una scarsa collaborazione potesse importargli un _glorioso_ ritorno ai suoi adorati vecchietti divoratori di ciambelle, perché contenesse le bizze da prima donna e si piegasse alle sue istruzioni. Per fortuna la base era già stata incisa assieme a Pero, ma in quelle note il vocalist doveva impegnare tutto se stesso: potevano essere una porta aperta sulla Capitale e sul futuro.  
Il nuovo batterista, in fin dei conti, era solo il naturale e inevitabile viatico verso la celebrità.  
Tetsuya aveva sollevato la cornetta con riluttanza e contenuto il più possibile l’inflessione pesante di Osaka, tentando di ricordare quanto quella del vocalist fosse minimizzata dal canto. Se Sakurazawa li avesse presi per strimpellatori dialettali era del tutto improbabile che si prestasse a un incontro diretto, tanto più che dubitava i _L’Arc~en~ciel_ avessero raggiunto Tokyo con una fama che non nascesse, al più, da un nome quasi impronunciabile in giapponese.  
Sakura non gli aveva nascosto che fossero degli sconosciuti e nemmeno abbastanza illustri da potersi etichettare come tali, ma era un musicista con un buon fiuto, ed era curioso. Osaka restava pur sempre la terza città del Giappone e i numeri dell’ultimo live non erano quelli di un gruppo da nulla.   
‘ _Mandami qualche demo_ ’ gli aveva detto. ‘ _Poi vediamo_ ’, ma non sembrava abbastanza convinto. D’accordo: la voce di Hideto era una forza della natura, ma era dal vivo che offriva il meglio di sé. Dal vivo che poteva fare la differenza. Dal vivo che mostrava il confine tra una visual qualunque e un arco che spezzava quel maledetto cielo sempre troppo lontano.  
   
 _“Possiamo organizzare qualcosa. Noleggiare uno studio, provare in una live-house. Se la conosci, capirai che vale il viaggio.”  
“Conoscere chi?”  
“La cantante del nostro gruppo. Quanto fa la differenza, fidati.”  
“LA cantante? Ma hai registrato sulla carta igienica o sono io a essere diventato sordo? Quella è una voce da tenore. Con qualche incertezza, ma di sicuro…”  
“Te l’ho detto. Noi non siamo un gruppo qualunque e vogliamo dimostrarlo sul serio. Ci serve un batterista bravo e ho pensato a te, Ma sono quasi sicuro che quella demo potrebbe portarmi drummer come cavallette. Pensaci. Potrebbe essere l’occasione anche per te.”  
   
_ Quando Sakura aveva annunciato che sarebbe stato a Osaka per il lunedì e Tetsuya poté interrompere la comunicazione con qualche certezza, si concesse finalmente di respirare.  
 _Tetchan. Tu sei un maledettissimo genio_ , aveva pensato con il trasporto che si lega ai grandi eventi e alle occasioni irripetibili.  
Solo dopo aveva realizzato che Ken avrebbe avuto una crisi isterica per l’eccesso di ilarità, e che Hideto, se non di ucciderlo, avrebbe tentato per certo qualche atto inconsulto.  
Tagliarsi i capelli, ad esempio.  
O farsi crescere i baffi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto permettergli di fumare le sue cherokee al caldo; a quel punto, però, ce ne fosse stato il bisogno, Takarai avrebbe dovuto piegarsi persino ai boccoli, oppure, con la democraticità dell’autentico leader, l’avrebbe ucciso.  
 _Forse._


	2. I Takarai ascoltavano i Beatles

Wakayama non era un piccolo paese, eppure a modo loro i Takarai erano noti. In Giappone, in fin dei conti, la notorietà è spesso la maldicenza sottile o lo sgomento per scelte non troppo convenzionali. Tetsuya avrebbe detto che bastava non tagliarsi i capelli per un paio di mesi; la via per la celebrità contemplava anche dettagli non troppo ortodossi.  
Tetsuya era però anche uno che si era vestito di un rosa sbiadito per la cerimonia dei venti anni e che non aveva paura a tingersi i capelli di rosso e a sorridere a chiunque come se non fosse affatto il teppista per cui lo prendevano tutti. I Takarai, invece, erano una tranquilla, esemplare coppia della _middle class_ del Kansai, neppure volessero riprodurre in quel piccolo universo orientale le ambizioni e le illusioni che rendevano persino ragione del nome del loro locale. Un pub. All’inglese.  
A Wakayama, i Takarai erano stati prima di tutto quelli che si erano sposati senza il volere della famiglia. In un Paese in cui i matrimoni combinati erano la risposta migliore alla mancanza di tempo e, forse, persino di sentimenti, la felicità quasi ignominiosa con cui quei due si erano scelti e voluti bene lasciava sgomenti, inorgogliti e ottimisti.  
A Wakayama, i Takarai erano però soprattutto quelli dell’ _Apple_ , quelli che ascoltavano musica _gaijin_ anziché enka. Quelli, in fin dei conti, che avevano fatto di Hideto ciò che Hideto non aveva forse neppure compreso di essere: il simbolo di un nuovo Giappone, la voce di un Paese che avrebbe smesso di essere sushi per curiosi e occhi a mandorla e samurai. Il Giappone che Yoshiki e hide avrebbero forse portato oltre il Pacifico, verso un’America che aveva smesso di fare paura come durante la Ricostruzione per diventare un modello ed un’ambizione.  
I Takarai, poi, erano persino oltre. I Takarai ascoltavano i Beatles.  
Su ‘ _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_ ’ il minuscolo Hideto aveva pianto per i primi denti, pianto per avere un altro _muffin_ , pianto per essere caduto dal bancone circolare, pianto per una testata contro lo sgabello, pianto perché il juke-box non cantava solo per buona volontà dell’osservatore, pianto finché suo padre non aveva forse pensato davvero a rifilargli una pasticca di L.S.D. di quello buono per farlo tacere. Poi, ricordandosi quella minuscola vita fosse il suo unico erede – per giunta maschio, benché fosse difficile capirlo – l’aveva iscritto a un corso di kung-fu per la felicità dei vicini, che vedevano finalmente fruttare il perenne richiamo alle buone abitudini patrie.  
In fin dei conti fu pure l’unica concessione, perché Hideto non venne mai rasato a zero, come nella migliore delle tradizioni igieniche del Sol Levante, e i suoi capelli – bellissimi – furono sempre di gran lunga più lunghi di quel che il buonsenso avrebbe voluto.   
Forse perché la signora Takarai voleva tanto una bambina e Hideto era un buon compromesso.  
Forse perché il signor Takarai amava John Lennon e altri tre baronetti dal nome impronunciabile, capelloni, immorali e _gaijin_.  
I Takarai, in ogni caso, erano rispettati per gli eccentrici che erano e quel loro unico figlio – maschio, checché ne pensasse qualche avventore di passaggio, quando vedeva spuntare una lunga coda di cavallo da dietro il bancone – non era considerato che l’ennesima espressione di quella loro peculiarità così pittoresca. Hideto poi – e Tetsuya l’aveva scoperto con grande imbarazzo dell’altro – non era sempre l’anticonformista _rompi-regole-e-scatole_ che gli piaceva tanto recitare sul palco e nella quotidianità meno convenzionale.   
Se ti chiami Hideto e nasci a Wakayama, Kansai, Giappone, per quanto pure possa distruggere con il tuo dialetto la bellezza della musica londinese, non sarai mai libero dentro e fuori come un ragazzo che ha per natura capelli biondi, sottili e sembrerà tuo nonno quando avrete trent’anni.  
Tetsuya ne era consapevole, ma la forza della sua originalità interiore lo teneva al riparo dai compromessi e dalle pose. Hideto era uno che passava da un infantilismo bizzoso a tetraggini urticanti, da quella sua androginia senza patria a un abito rassicurante e borghese. Se non fosse stato daltonico, Hideto avrebbe fatto il mangaka, il che stava a dire la quintessenza della cultura orientale. Siccome era kawaii e daltonico, però, il destino aveva deciso che la musica avrebbe avuto la meglio su Lupin III e ambizioni di ben altro livello.  
Hideto, anche se poteva vergognarsene in modo spaventoso, aveva fatto il cameriere nel Mr. Donut accanto alla ferrovia, sorridendo tirato e pieno d’odio a un mucchio di vecchietti che gli chiedevano _il solito_ e di tagliarsi la frangia troppo lunga e ribelle. _Perché i bravi ragazzi portano i capelli corti e si cercano un lavoro serio._ Hideto avrebbe servito ciambelle avvelenate e sognava la musica con cui era cresciuto, non tanto in altezza, ma da racchiudere dentro un universo di note.  
Nel mondo _là fuori_ , per cui sembrava troppo piccolo, troppo fragile e troppo vulnerabile, con quella sua aria da Peter Pan – o Principessa, come piaceva pensare a sua madre, persino quando cambiava una ragazza a settimana e si svegliava con le occhiaie di una sbronza e la barba di due giorni – Hideto non aveva mai paura ed era a volte di una serietà davvero fuori luogo.  
All’Iwaki, dove aveva lavorato finché suo padre non aveva ceduto, dandogli il permesso di spezzare il cuore dei vicini e urlare una musica _gaijin_ e decadente da una live-house di Osaka – lo ricordavano solo perché parlava poco, lavorava sodo e occupava in continuazione lo studio del secondo piano. All’epoca i capelli gli arrivavano già alle spalle, si era forato i lobi e studiava il trucco di scena. La sua maschera da troietta minorenne.  
All’epoca firmava ancora con il suo nome completo. Forse si era dimenticato di Baki.  
All’epoca fumava già da un sacco di tempo le sue venti cherokee quotidiane – se non era particolarmente nervoso – scandalizzando per la sua età e per il fatto dimostrasse dieci anni di meno.   
‘ _Sono per tuo padre, vero?_ ’ era il leit motiv di ogni acquisto.  
Hideto giustificava così il fatto che la nicotina non fosse mai abbastanza, e ti veniva quasi voglia di dargli ragione.  
Aveva insegnato persino musica in un liceo locale: batteria, per un mese. Era maledettamente dotato per qualunque strumento, ma non era tagliato per trasmettere altro che emozioni. Non era quello che voleva dalla vita e di sicuro non poteva esser considerato un insegnante memorabile.  
Tetsuya ripassava tutto quel che sapeva di lui e che era stato difficilissimo estorcergli in un anno e mezzo di frequentazione quasi quotidiana. haido – come si faceva chiamare in scena, dopo che gli avevano fatto notare un _hide_ già ci fosse, e fosse molto ma molto più famoso di lui – era contraddittorio persino in questo. A vederlo ti veniva spontaneo proteggerlo e credere avesse l’ingenuità e l’inesperienza di un bambino. A conoscerlo ti accorgevi che a grattar via quella patina di falso infantilismo ti trovavi davanti un uomo vero, uno che era fatto di ferro, dentro, e sapeva benissimo di voler arrivare. La meta non era importante, perché anche le stelle erano troppo vicine per uno del suo calibro.  
L’unica ingenuità di haido, forse, stava nel sottovalutare il potere della sua naturale ambiguità, il fascino che derivava dall’ossimoro di una voce tanto potente in un corpo tanto sottile. Prima o poi, in ogni caso, l’avrebbe capito, e a quel punto non ci sarebbe stata più pace per nessuno, perché haido era uno cui non spaventava lavorare sodo. Poteva farlo su se stesso non meno che sul demonio musicale che covava dentro.  
Tetsuya era arrivato davanti all’Apple, mentre i fornitori scaricavano le casse di liquori che il week-end avrebbe disperso. Con i capelli legati stretti e senza il trucco di scena, haido tornava Hideto: nello sguardo che non era languido, ma svanito e un po’ duro; nelle guance che sembravano meno morbide, velate com’erano da una peluria persino strana su quel viso che nemmeno una idol avrebbe avuto tanto bello; nella voce che indulgeva nelle peggiori cadenze del dialetto e non saliva in quei falsetti ammiccanti e virtuosi che lo stavano rendendo una celebrità.  
A Tetsuya bastava guardarlo anche in momenti come quelli per capire che solo un istrione del suo calibro aveva la stoffa per espugnare l’olimpo della musica, ma che forse quelle stesse qualità potevano essere un problema, perché Hideto era pure un concentrato di orgoglio, di arroganza e poca intelligenza compromissoria – se ne avesse posseduta una briciola, nei fatti, non avrebbe ringhiato a innocui pensionati di Wakayama.   
E ora stava per chiedergli di sedurre Sakurazawa fino a fargli perdere ogni briciola di buonsenso e perplessità residua.  
Forse Hideto l’avrebbe ucciso. Forse era meglio avvicinarsi alla realtà attraverso il velo sottile, querulo e ipocrita di una quasi menzogna. Forse era meglio telefonare prima a Ken, fingersi interessati alla sua situazione familiare di pianti materni, silenzi paterni e minacce di diseredazione, per assicurarsi un complice e un testimone nel caso haido avesse dato di matto – il che stava a dire quasi per certo quel che sarebbe accaduto, quando gli avrebbe detto che con qualche boccolo sarebbe stato più _carina_. E doveva essere più _carina_. Per forza.  
  
Ken Kitamura conosceva Tetsuya Ogawa da una tale quantità di tempo che a fatica ricordava di essersene persino separato ai tempi gloriosi del liceo e dell’università, come pure troppo spesso accade a chi ha frequentato lo stesso asilo, lo stesso istituto per le scuole elementari e medie, e persino militato nello stesso club di baseball. La verità era che Tetsuya fosse un personaggio di cui davvero non potevi mai dire d’esserti liberato del tutto, perché i suoi sogni, il suo entusiasmo e la sua voglia di sfondare erano davvero contagiosi.  
Tutti, in verità, hanno un sogno nella vita, ma quelli di Tetsuya sembravano sempre più vivi, più colorati e più veri. Quelli di Tetsuya erano sogni talmente onesti che non potevi resistere all’idea di renderli reali, o, se non altro, Ken Kitamura aveva una gran voglia di farsene un alibi per giustificare un colpo di testa già indigeribile in una qualunque famiglia del mondo, ma che in Giappone si avvicinava di molto alla suprema concezione di scandalo.  
Non sapeva bene cosa l’avesse spinto ad abbandonare l’Università e una carriera più sicura.   
Forse la noia.   
Forse la nostalgia di Tetsuya e dei suoi discorsi senza senso eppure lucidissimi.   
Forse proprio il grado di lucidità prossimo allo zero con cui aveva ricevuto quella telefonata.  
Forse l’entusiasmo di poter tentare di nuovo.  
Forse Hideto. La voce di Hideto e la spaventosa carica erotica che si fondeva all’adrenalina del debutto e diventava una specie di orgasmo, ma infinito.  
Forse quella diabolica insinuazione, che si sposava alla mitologia del contesto in cui la sua chitarra era chiamata ad arpeggiare una rivoluzione.   
_‘Lo sai che è il chitarrista quello che rimorchia di più, vero?’  
_ Forse era davvero un insieme di troppi fattori, per poterli chiamare per nome e scandirli quasi fossero una lista della spesa. Quello era il mondo ordinato in cui si era sforzato di crescere e in cui davvero aveva temuto di invecchiare, finché la sua pallida esistenza di quasi architetto non era stata stravolta dalla voce di Ogawa e dal suo ‘ _Hiro ha mollato. Ho un vocalist che mi porterà dritto all’Oricon, ma nessun chitarrista. Vuoi ancora conquistare il mondo, Ken?_ ’   
Era evidente che fosse una domanda retorica, un po’ come chiedergli ‘ _Ti piacciono ancora le donne?_ ’ quando la sua vita era stata un flirt perenne.   
Tetsuya era davvero troppo abile in situazioni come quelle. Poteva convincerti che gli asini volavano, solo ch’eri troppo distratto da altro per rendertene conto. Uno come lui poteva fare solo il leader, il dittatore o il disoccupato: una persona perbene non gli avrebbe mai dato credito.  
Ken Kitamura, dunque, doveva trarre la stessa conclusione di suo padre: non era una persona perbene, non la stava diventando, almeno. Però la sua vita così precaria e così instabile lo divertiva, e a Ken piaceva ridere quasi quanto fare sesso. _Quasi_ , però. Su quel fronte Kitamura non scherzava mai.  
La casa di Tetsuya era un anonimo villino monofamiliare su due piani come ne vedi sempre nei manga, sul cestino del bento preconfezionato e negli incubi del giapponese medio: il simbolo di una famiglia ben aggiustata e tanto felice. A Ken certi dettagli non dispiacevano quanto il fatto che le due sorelle di Tetchan somigliassero al maggiore, e dunque fossero troppo brutte per i suoi gusti. Tetsuya era un bravo ragazzo, era quello che avresti detto un _tipo_ , e con l’altro sesso aveva un successo discreto, che nasceva però più dalla sua irresistibile simpatia, dal suo sorriso aperto e dalla sua vena istrionica, che dal suo naso troppo sottile, dai suoi occhi troppo piccoli e dalla sua statura poco o nulla significativa – sempre, poi, a stendere un velo pietoso su quello che sospettava fosse un daltonismo non meno grave di quello di Hideto, che, se non altro, se n’era fatto una ragione e seguiva l’aurea regola dei cani (bianco e nero).   
Quando a Tetsuya sfuggiva una predilezione cromatica, rischiavi d’infognarti su un Picasso psichedelico, e Ken Kitamura talora si domandava che differenza ci fosse tra i suoi testi universitari e l’armadio di Tetsuya, visto e considerato che gli sgorbi tali restavano senza rimedio.  
Ogawa, in ogni caso, come donna era brutto. haido era anche troppo bello – e poteva crearti interrogativi esistenziali inquietanti – ma Tetsuya era al di là del bene e del male, e aveva due sorelle femmine innamorate di lui.   
Ken Kitamura si domandava sempre perché non avesse nessun amico disposto a chiedergli se volesse fare il mantenuto, in quel caso era convinto che non avrebbe avuto neppure bisogno della gavetta, perché sapeva di essere un talento naturale. Con tutti i crismi.  
“Allora? Hai finito?”  
Aveva schiacciato con indolenza la cicca contro il bordo del marciapiede, incurante dello sguardo scandalizzato di una vecchia interessata al suo look trasandato e a un’aria che presumibilmente aveva già bollato come losca, senza sapere che il suo genuino e generoso amore per il sesso femminile non si estendeva fino ai limiti della follia e del geriatrico. Tetchan lo fissava con odio miope dal piccolo balcone, maledicendo la Marlboro fino all’ultimo stabilimento. Con il giaccone di finto pelo, la camicia sformata di un viola inquietante e i capelli lunghi di un rosso vinoso, era un incrocio tra uno spaventapasseri e una pubblicità progresso contro le malattie veneree, si era ritrovato a pensare.  
“Si può sapere che hai da ridere da solo come un coglione? Entra dentro. Dobbiamo discutere di affari seri!”  
Tetsuya, era evidente, mancava di un adeguato senso dell’umorismo davanti allo specchio; in compenso le due sorelle stra-minorenni e racchie non erano in casa e Ogawa faceva un caffè ch’era senz’altro meglio di quello di haido.   
Un daltonico è meglio che stia sempre alla larga dalla cucina. Anche se si ingozza.  
La camera di Tetsuya era un sinistro incrocio tra il deposito di un robivecchi, il camerino di un clown e l’antro di un otaku della peggior specie. Quello che ti inquietava davvero, però, era il fatto che fosse sempre ordinata. Anzi, se percorrevi la stanza da destra verso sinistra, ti accorgevi che i modellini sfilavano in ordine alfabetico. Da quei particolari Kitamura aveva maturato la convinzione che Tetsuya non andasse contraddetto, poiché tra l’essere _geek_ e il dare di matto pericolosamente non doveva poi correre una gran distanza. In ogni caso, se Ogawa inforcava i suoi occhialoni trash senza troppe cerimonie – e senza chiederti di smettere di fumare per almeno tre volte – voleva dire che l’ironia delle analisi in soggettiva poteva restare oltre la porta e si cominciava a recitare un ruolo più serio.  
Ken amava anche momenti come quelli, fatti di dettagli futili agli occhi di tutti, fuorché dei sognatori, di progetti a breve, lungo e lunghissimo termine, fantasie non più consistenti di bolle di sapone, ma che non svanivano mai.  
“Ho telefonato a Sakurazawa per sapere se aveva ascoltato la nostra demo,” aveva esordito Ogawa a bruciapelo. Aveva annuito, sorprendendosi di quanto più forte battesse il suo cuore. Yasunori era di Tokyo, e Tokyo era come dire Londra o New York per la musica occidentale. Attirare l’attenzione di uno come lui voleva dire provare a fare il salto di qualità. Voleva dire non essere major, ma quasi.  
In sostanza lasciarsi alle spalle Osaka, la provincia, le chiacchiere, le recriminazioni domestiche.  
“Sono riuscito a convincerlo… O quasi.”   
“Ci sei riuscito o _non_ ci sei riuscito?” aveva detto, sforzandosi di contenere il tremito emozionato della propria voce.   
“Sì e no. Diciamo che ho usato un’esca.”   
“Un’esca? Che genere di esca?”   
“Quella che funziona sempre con te.”  
Ken era rimasto in silenzio a riflettere per un paio di secondi, prima di afferrare Tetsuya per le spalle e guardarlo negli occhi miopi, oltre le lenti spesse. “Non gli avrai promesso di presentargli una delle tue sorelle, vero?”  
Tetchan l’aveva squadrato con un odio degno di uno schizzo satanico di Go Nagai, prima di sibilargli un _“Per chi mi hai preso, cretino?”_ , che l’aveva rassicurato.  
Non gli avrebbe mai fatto capire, ovviamente, le autentiche ragioni per cui ne fosse tanto sollevato: non aveva nulla, a dirla tutta, contro la _tratta domestica_ , ma Sakurazawa non poteva essere davvero tanto disperato da contentarsi di una delle ragazzine Ogawa.   
Non avevano neppure un fratello famoso.  
“Comunque sì. Lo sapevo che c’eri arrivato, _maiale_. Gli ho promesso una donna. Sakura è famoso per essere uno con l’occhio lungo e le mani pronte non solo sui piatti. Ho oliato un po’ l’ingranaggio.”  
“Tetchan… Perché prometti donne a tutti tranne che al sottoscritto?”  
“Non ho promesso donne a Hideto.”  
“Che c’entra haido? Con quello basta qualcosa che si mangia e uno specchio.”  
Tetsuya aveva lo sguardo omicida dello stratega che si sente sabotato, mentre si alzava con uno scatto nervoso e fingeva di non aver dato una poco onorevole ginocchiata al kotatsu.  
“Gli ho promesso una donna… Ma non è proprio una donna…”  
Considerando i presupposti, Ken aveva evitato di tirare di nuovo in ballo la fauna femminile di casa Ogawa, ma non poteva negare d’essere sempre più curioso e sempre più disorientato da quelle illazioni che suonavano del tutto prive di senso.  
“Spara, Tetchan. Altrimenti facciamo notte.”  
Tetsuya aveva respirato in profondità, prima di fissare pensoso il pavimento e scandire: “Gli ho detto che haido è una _lei_. E che vale la pena di conoscerl _a_.”  
Ken era rimasto serio per un intero, lunghissimo, eterno, mortale minuto, poi aveva cominciato a ridere tanto da disperare che potesse arrestarsi prima di un nuovo terremoto del Kanto.  
“Lo sapevo che avresti reagito così! Bell’amico. Mi complimento!”  
Si era asciugato le lacrime senza smettere mai di sogghignare. “Ma come dovevo reagire, me lo spieghi? Tutto questo è assolutamente ridicolo!”  
“Non avevo altra scelta per convincerlo a raggiungerci a Osaka, no? Che può saperne di noi se non ci vede?”  
“Grandioso. E gli hai detto che _lei_ mangia come un lottatore di sumo e ha più baffi di te?”  
“No. Gli ho detto la verità.”  
“Ma ‘sto Sakura sarà mica…”  
“Gli ho detto che è molto bella e molto troia.”  
“Sì… In effetti anche questa sarebbe una verità… Voglio dire: se ci sono caduto io, che pure…”  
“Adesso non ricominciare a vantarti della tua carriera di porco e stammi bene a sentire…”  
“Sì?”  
“L’importante è che Sakurazawa non mangi subito la foglia. Per questo, però, tu devi convincermi a persuadere haido.”  
“Cioè… Devo aiutarti a ricattarlo in qualche modo?”  
“Una specie. Sì.”  
“Tetsuya… Più passa il tempo, più mi fai paura…”  
“Grazie. Lo prendo come un complimento.”


	3. Brutti presagi

Quella mattina Hideto Takarai si svegliò con la netta sensazione che gli sarebbe capitato qualcosa di brutto. Per davvero. Non si definiva superstizioso nel senso pieno del termine e neppure era incline a fantasie che pure caratterizzavano in modo fortissimo il suo Paese.  
Sapeva solo che aveva un brutto presentimento e che doveva trovare presto il modo per farsela passare, oppure sarebbe andata sempre peggio.   
Senza smettere del tutto di dormire – a detta di Ken, in un’altra vita doveva essere stato un ghiro o qualcosa del genere, perché non c’era nessuno nel mondo della musica riuscisse a chiudere gli occhi con tanta facilità persino prima di un live – si era trascinato in bagno, aveva aperto il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda e aveva cominciato abluzioni assai più propizie e rigeneranti di quelle di un tempio. Solo a quel punto era stato abbastanza consapevole della propria esistenza nel mondo per realizzare di avere un fastidioso foruncolo in fronte, gli occhi cerchiati di scuro e un mal di gola imputabile a Tetsuya e al suo salutismo del cazzo. Non potevi pretendere di stare sul palco e non darti un tono in qualche modo. Non potevi pretendere che uno fumasse tutte le volte nel terrazzino delle scope, anche se fuori la temperatura era sotto lo zero e persino i cani del vicino avevano voglia di prenderti per il culo. Non potevi pretendere che uno non fosse almeno un po’ nervoso, scontento e preoccupato, se un batterista stronzo ti molla alle soglie del grande salto e tu ti rivedi di nuovo dietro un bancone di ciambelle a trastullare degli odiosi pensionati con la fissa degli ordini più strampalati. Non potevi farlo a meno di non chiamarti Tetsuya Ogawa, beninteso, perché era evidente che Tetchan lo faceva eccome, e sempre con il suo sorriso immutabile, pacifico e malvagio. Forse.  
Il fatto stesso di aver proferito un’ode di odio cosmico a un paio di minuti dal risveglio senza alcuna soluzione di continuità convinse vieppiù Hideto Takarai che quella non fosse proprio la giornata adatta a scrivere canzoni, quanto piuttosto il contesto migliore per realizzare che bere tra un ordine e l’altro dei clienti, quando il pub chiudeva alle tre del mattino, non era un buon modo per assicurarsi un salutare risveglio. I successivi dieci minuti, come sempre in quelle circostanze, erano stati spesi dal ventiquattrenne per focalizzare le ragioni intrinseche per cui aveva aiutato i propri genitori all’ _Apple_. Per sua fortuna la risposta era semplice e alla portata di un cervello non proprio lucidissimo: ‘ _perché mi mantengono. Perché non voglio tornare a servire ciambelle avariate e caffè melmoso. Perché la musica è bello farla, non venderla. Perché potrei uccidere chi sbaglia una nota_.’  
Nulla, insomma, che potesse essere verbalizzato senza che l’interlocutore ti guardasse malissimo, a meno che l’interlocutore non fosse uno come te – e neppure sempre. Tetsuya non aveva mai fatto una piega, ma Ken non si era trattenuto per niente, e gliel’aveva detto chiaro in faccia.   
‘ _haido, ma non sarai un po’ disadattato?_ ’  
C’era di bello che almeno potevi mandarlo a cagare senza sentire il minimo rigurgito di coscienza.   
Quella mattina, in ogni caso, era cominciata proprio male, al punto che era rimasto a fissare in mutande il proprio letto domandandosi se non fosse il caso di fare un po’ di scena e farsi compatire e coccolare per un paio di giorni. Con sua madre – soprattutto da quando aveva i capelli fino al culo e portava gli orecchini – funzionava a meraviglia. Suo padre lo preferiva quando scaricava casse di birra e stava al bancone non come una prostituta di lusso, ma come il figlio del padrone. Visto come stavano andando le cose, del resto, era evidente che la promessa villa con piscina minacciava di trasformarsi in qualcosa di assai meno concreto di un ritorno inglorioso al Mr. Donut.  
In momenti come quelli, Hideto pensava sul serio alla morte: quella di tutti i pensionati del mondo che ascoltavano enka e non polmoni come i suoi, beninteso. Se avesse potuto, nei fatti, haido avrebbe fermato per sempre il tempo, come un poetico Dorian Grey dagli occhi a mandorla e dal viso di porcellana da Bella Addormentata, ma la paura folle di invecchiare – perché di quello si trattava: una morte tragica sui trent’anni era comunque più accettabile della pensione – era seconda solo a un’altra fobia altrettanto parossistica e insuperabile – quella di perdere la voce.   
haido non aveva scoperto le potenzialità dei propri polmoni che sui vent’anni – a meno di non considerare i propri strepiti da figlio unico come una valida palestra – e anche allora si era detto che il gioco non valeva la candela. Lo sapevano tutti che a rimorchiare di più era il chitarrista, per quale motivo doveva prendersi la responsabilità di piazzarsi davanti a un microfono? Poi, nondimeno, era accaduto e aveva capito che anche la voce poteva essere uno strumento, con il vantaggio di seguire regole note solo al proprietario. In più, anche rispetto alla media dei chitarristi, era troppo basso perché lo vedessero davvero; al centro del palco, per contro, le luci erano tutte su di lui e si poteva cominciare sul serio a concepire la gloria come qualcosa di raggiungibile. O almeno provarci.  
Mezzo nudo in camera propria, in quella fredda mattina di gennaio, tuttavia, Hideto Takarai riusciva solo a pensare che era una gran brutta giornata, che aveva un mal di gola insopportabile e che era tutta colpa di Tetsuya se le cose stavano andando a rotoli, visto e considerato non potesse atteggiarsi a leader solo per impedirgli di fumare al caldo. Probabilmente fu proprio quest’ultima riflessione a incrementare in senso palpabile il sincero compatimento che nutriva per se stesso, il desiderio di rivalsa nei confronti di Ogawa – dove per ‘ _senso di rivalsa_ ’ v’era qualcosa di molto simile a un ‘ _vediamo se riesco a fargli prendere un esaurimento nervoso_ ’ – e a consegnarlo nella tana del leone, perché se c’era qualcosa che Tetsuya neppure _osava_ sperare era che Hideto gli si presentasse davanti con le difese abbassate del cerbiatto davanti al fucile del cacciatore. E Tetsuya era uno che non sbagliava neppure un colpo e non amava sprecare pallottole.  
Come sempre in circostanze simili, haido aveva salutato i suoi con l’aria distratta del figlio viziato, si era coperto in modo esagerato il viso e aveva inforcato occhiali da sole che d’inverno e con il cielo coperto poteva portare solo una star o un ragazzo svitato senza il senso del ridicolo. Hideto, in ogni caso, aveva una considerazione di se stesso abbastanza alta da inserirsi nella prima categoria, e un altro problema che stava divenendo piuttosto imbarazzante.  
‘ _Ehi, bella? Vieni a fare un giro?_ ’  
Esattamente _quel_ genere di problema, e non riusciva proprio a capire cosa avessero di sbagliato gli occhi di tanti maschi come lui. Al termine di tale elucubrazione, di solito, si scioglieva i capelli e dava loro una leggera scrollata. Al termine di tale operazione, di solito, sul treno qualcuno gli palpava il culo, contribuendo a incrementare in modo esponenziale il suo odio per il genere umano.   
Quel giorno, in ogni caso, sul rapido Nankai per Osaka non c’era quasi nessuno, e anche se ci fosse stato, molto probabilmente, non avrebbe trovato nulla di attraente in un ragazzino con l’aria truce e il raffreddore, rannicchiato in un sedile d’angolo.  
Il viaggio durava una cinquantina di minuti – inutile dire che Hideto Takarai li usasse sempre nell’unico modo che conosceva per raccogliere le idee: dormendo.  
  
Ken Kitamura era in assoluto la persona meno adatta a imbastire carognate credibili. Questo pensiero così poco onorevole e forse crudele, oltre che esasperato, attraversò le esauste meningi di Tetsuya Ogawa dopo una nottata di illazioni e bisboccia che si era conclusa con una duplice sbronza e nessuna illuminazione sul fronte delle strade percorribili. L’evento in sé poteva anche non essere poi così clamoroso, se non che Sakurazawa aveva dato nuovi segni di vita –sollecitati da un’iniziativa collocata ad altezza cavallo – e annunciato con essenziale e dispotica determinazione d’essere disposto ad anticipare il proprio arrivo. Tetsuya Ogawa si trovava dunque costretto a metabolizzare l’ipotesi del capolinea, visto e considerato che ci fosse un grande drummer in arrivo, ma Hideto non si fosse nel mentre trasformato in una geisha, ovvero l’unica carta spendibile sul fronte della salvezza. Ken russava ancora della grossa, stravaccato nel futon, mentre per proprio conto era alla terza tazza di caffè, allorché il telefono aveva trillato con disperata intensità nel silenzio della mattina. Aveva sollevato il ricevitore mosso dalla speranza inconsulta che Sakura gli annunciasse qualche impegno imprevisto – e gli offrisse così la speranza di dilatare l’agonia – ma dall’altra parte era risuonato il familiare, seccante pigolio del ‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’ per cui forse avrebbe finito con l’ucciderlo.   
“Senti… Perché non suoni il campanello come tutti i matti normali?”   
‘ _Perché sono alla stazione, Tetchan. Mi vieni a prendere?_ ’   
“Ti ringrazio per il cambiamento di programma, Hideto. Ho sentito il brivido shockante della novità. Adesso, però, ti sarei grato se evitassi anche di fare il lavativo e prendessi il primo autobus per casa mia. È successa una cosa importante e ti devo parlare.”   
haido aveva farfugliato qualcosa, ma l’aveva liquidato senza troppi complimenti, prima di decidere che forse quello era l’unico modo per domare la prima donna: trattarla male e non farle aprire bocca – anche perché era così che, in fondo, potevi pensare fosse solo una ragazza carina.   
Alle undici e trenta del mattino, quando anche Ken era emerso dal coma etilico e il vocalist si era deciso ad arrivare, Ogawa era nella disposizione d’animo di un generale d’armata, e se Kitamura fumava in mutande in veranda, meditando sulla fortuna d’essere alto e per niente ambiguo, Takarai starnutiva davanti al suo caffè senza capire una sola sillaba del delirio d’onnipotenza del bassista. Almeno finché Tetsuya non l’aveva costretto a sollevare il viso e aveva pronunciato le immortali parole: “ _Sarebbe ‘sto brufolo? E sia. Con un po’ di fondotinta non dovrebbe vedersi niente_.”  
Hideto non aveva mangiato la foglia – anche perché, almeno sino a quel giorno, Tetchan si era sempre vestito maluccio, ma non aveva dato altri segnali visibili di squilibrio – e aveva sottolineato che se c’era in ballo qualche live extra era meglio rimandare, fosse pure perché aveva il raffreddore e tanta voce quanta un pesce rosso. Soprattutto, poi, senza un batterista non potevano davvero combinare un bel niente. E un batterista non cadeva di sicuro dal cielo.  
“Invece sì. E sarà per merito tuo,” aveva pontificato Tetsuya con un ghigno che aveva fatto accendere a Ken un’altra Marlboro – e gli aveva istillato il desiderio prepotente di offrirla anche a quell’altro, fosse pure perché persino nel braccio della morte si usava concedere un ultimo tiro.  
Non in quella casa, però: Ogawa l’aveva placcato con la sua solita occhiata da crociata salutista, mentre haido cominciava a fare due più due e a pentirsi di non essersene rimasto a letto quella maledetta mattina.  
“Cioè?”  
“Sakurazawa degli Harem Q sta arrivando. Vuole conoscerci,” aveva detto Tetsuya. haido aveva sgranato i suoi occhioni innocenti da cerbiatto senza immaginare che la palla stava per centrarlo in piena fronte. “Grande, Tetchan! Ma come hai fatto?”   
“Ho promesso di presentargli una bella ragazza.”   
Un silenzio eloquente era sceso nella stanza, ma era durato poco. Prima ancora che Ken contasse fino a tre, Takarai aveva domandato: “Non tua sorella, vero?”  
La mascella di Tetsuya era stata scossa da un leggero tremito, ma non era seguita alcuna ritorsione violenta. Kitamura, che era un filosofo e un buon osservatore, aveva valutato come discendesse senz’altro da un’inoppugnabile ragione: Ogawa non poteva infliggere mutilazioni permanenti alla sua vittima sacrificale prima del rito. Ciò, ovviamente, non lo dispensava dal poter essere crudele, perché solo una persona profondamente crudele avrebbe sorriso _così_ a Hideto, prima di piombargli alle spalle come un avvoltoio, sollevargli il faccino tra le dita e scandirgli in faccia ‘ _no. Te._ ’  
haido non era svenuto solo per ragioni di tempo, ruolo e perché la mattina il suo cervello impiegava un’eternità a mettersi in moto. Ciononostante dopo un minuto di nulla assoluto, pure la vittima aveva fiutato la mattanza e si era ricordata che il sushi non le piacesse particolarmente, soprattutto se confezionato sulla sua pelle.   
“Stai scherzando, vero?”   
“No. Sono incredibilmente serio.”   
“No, tu sei incredibilmente scemo. Ma si può sapere che pensieri fai?”   
“Logici. Semplici. Efficaci. Sakurazawa può portarci direttamente in testa all’Oricon. Oricon. Radio. Major. Chiaro, Hideto?”   
“Un corno! Per chi mi hai preso? Per un travestito?”   
Tetsuya Ogawa, per chi ancora non l’avesse compreso, non era il tipo che andava per il sottile quando fiutava il traguardo. Nel caso specifico, la meta era Sakura e il mezzo tra le sue mani; proprio perché non era uno sprovveduto non avrebbe permesso al caso e alle circostanze di vincerlo. Al contrario, le avrebbe cavalcate fino a raggiungere la famosa corrente per il rakuen.  
“Stammi bene a sentire, haido. Non ti sto dicendo di andarci a letto. Ti sto solo chiedendo di stare al gioco. _Re-ci-ta-re_. Sappiamo benissimo che sai farlo, perché non c’è stata sessione live in cui tu non abbia fatto la troia per un qualche centinaio di persone. Cos’hai, adesso? Hai scoperto che sei timido?”  
“Non è la stessa cosa!”  
“Invece sì. Sarà la stessa cosa. Tu canterai, sculetterai, farai un po’ la _carina_ come ti viene tanto bene e mostreremo a Sakurazawa quanto siamo fantastici. A quel punto sarà convinto, si unirà a noi e potrai pure fargli vedere la dotazione di serie. Fine del discorso.”  
“Non _fine_. Qui il discorso non comincia nemmeno. Non ci sto. Un conto è il palco. Un conto è il _prima_ e il _dopo_. Questa non è più musica. Questo è kabuki!”  
“Allora preferisci mandare tutto a puttane? Preferisci vendere ciambelle ai tuoi _adorati_ e _adorabili_ vecchietti?”  
“Se per non mandare tutto a puttane la puttana devo farla io, scusa tanto, ma la risposta è sì! Meglio i vecchi bavosi che…”   
“… ‘ _Che_ ’ cosa? Tutti devono cedere ai compromessi, in un modo o nell’altro. Devi fingere per quanto? Un’ora? Due ore? E poi potremo dire basta a tutto questo. Basta ai concerti da dilettanti e basta con l’incubo di perdere un pezzo al giorno e basta pure con questa cazzo di città e il suo accento ridicolo!”  
“A me Osaka piace. Sto bene qui!”  
“Piantala di fare il bambino, haido. Ormai ci siamo dentro fino al collo. È tutta la vita che aspettiamo questo momento. Pensaci bene. Non mille, ma un milione di copie. Non una live-house da mille posti, ma lo Yokohama Arena. Pieno. E tutti che scandiscono il tuo nome, perché, cazzo, sanno chi sei! Possibile che tutto questo non ti interessi più? Abbiamo ventiquattro anni, Hideto. Adesso o mai più.”  
“Io…”  
“Allora? Un’ora contro palate di yen. Migliaia di milioni di yen. La tua faccia ovunque, haido. Tu sei il cantante. Nessuno potrebbe ignorarti…”  
“E va bene, cazzo. Va bene, lo faccio! D’accordo, fingo di essere una donna, fingo di essere una troia e lo bacio pure in bocca, se è questo che vuoi, ma vedi di stare ai patti, Tetsuya, o i milioni li chiedo a te!”   
Ogawa aveva lanciato un ululato felice, prima di stritolare il vocalist tra le proprie braccia e scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia – dopo, ovviamente, gli avrebbe pure raccomandato di farsi un contropelo di sicurezza – mentre haido cedeva le armi ed era difficile dire se avesse gli occhi lucidi per il raffreddore o avesse davvero voglia di piangere per l’infame ricatto. In momenti come quelli, del resto, Ken Kitamura si riprometteva sempre di non mettersi mai contro Tetsuya, perché era in contesti simili che riconoscevi il seviziatore di classe, pure se ora si perdeva in carezze, lusinghe e prometteva quintali di riso al curry fino alla fine del tempo.   
“Ma quanto sei carino quando ti viene fuori quell’accento da mafioso del Kansai. Ovviamente tra noi, perché se provi a uscirtene così davanti a Sakurazawa, ti stacco quel _qualcosa_ che è di troppo. D’accordo?”  
Il vero seviziatore, non a caso, riusciva a minacciarti nel modo più ignobile senza perdere neppure il sorriso ipocrita del benefattore delle grandi occasioni. Ken Kitamura seguitava a dirsi fortunato d’aver accettato e pagato il tutto con la semplice diseredazione. Inoltre, come chitarrista, quale fosse il futuro, avrebbe comunque rimorchiato più degli altri tre messi insieme – e la cosa, per quel che valeva, bastava a metterlo d’ottimo umore, anche se Takarai era sull’orlo di una crisi isterica e Ogawa faceva sempre più paura.   
“Almeno mi dici perché proprio io?” aveva pigolato haido, mentre cercava una cherokee – e Tetsuya questa volta non aveva osato usargli nessuna violenza perseguibile da un nuovo tribunale di Norimberga. In verità Ken aveva una gran voglia di rispondergli tirando in ballo le sorelle Ogawa e disquisire sulla dubbia venustà di una terza, ma l’intero contesto gli suggeriva di rendersi quanto più invisibile possibile e del tutto estraneo alla questione. Del resto dubitava che qualcuno potesse avere davvero il desiderio di ascoltarlo: non Tetsuya, troppo preso dalle sue tattiche; non Hideto, che forse avrebbe smesso di dire quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere Gesù Cristo, ora che gli toccava quella croce.  
“Perché sei tanto kawaii, è ovvio! E adesso su, prova un bel sorriso ed esercitati a essere _splendida_ , perché è così che ti voglio stasera!”  
“Ma vaffanculo, va’. Almeno è davvero così bravo come dici, ‘sto tipo?”  
“Tra le indie band lo cercano in parecchi. Secondo te?”  
“D’accordo. Quanto al resto? Com’è?”  
“In che senso ‘ _com’è_ ’?”  
“Almeno è bello? Cioè… Devo flirtare perché devo flirtare per forza o posso immaginarmi qualcosa di decente?”  
“Kakkoi, haidochan. Kakkoi.”  
  
   
‘ _Etciù… Eccheccazzo… La tipa non avrà già cominciato a farsi il film d’amore?_ ’


	4. Geisha

_Il talento, quello vero, somigliava a lui. Me ne accorsi dalla prima volta in cui ascoltai la sua voce, pensando fosse un peccato che una donna così bella parlasse come un mafioso del Kansai. Nel suo genere, però, quel timbro a tratti troppo aperto, eppure straordinario nelle sue modulazioni, era l’espressione più musicale avessi mai ascoltato.  
Tokyo non era Osaka. Non ero neppure un novellino. Quando nasci nella Capitale e cominci a suonare dai tempi del liceo sognando il giorno in cui saranno gli altri a supplicarti di farlo, anziché romperti ogni minuto perché tu smetta, sai già che sei un predestinato – oppure ti fa comodo crederlo. Poi, magari, finisce come al solito: un lavoro come un altro, orari da rispettare, sbronze e angoli in cui vomitare il venerdì sera. Io sapevo di non volere quello dalla vita. Io sapevo di volere, e che solo così potevo anche volare, perché quello era il bello: sognavo di chiudere gli occhi e di descrivere in cielo orbite più ampie di quelle delle aquile.   
Forse avrei dovuto cambiare giro. Perché già non sognavo solo con la musica.  
Avevo suonato con i Dead End come supporto esterno. Più stabilmente militavo con gli Harem Q. Non so perché non volessi fermarmi. Era come se in me ci fosse una specie di voce interiore che mi diceva: ‘Se ti fermi adesso, Sakura, sei uno stronzo. Se ti fermi adesso, vuol dire che non hai capito un cazzo di niente, che non sei tagliato per questa vita, che non ti meriti il rock.’  
Non erano quelli giusti. Non erano mai abbastanza per me. Qualcuno potrebbe anche dirmi che non ero proprio nessuno per atteggiarmi così, per tirarmela come se fossi un Dio sceso in terra. Però se uno suona deve crederci, in quello che fa e anche in se stesso. Per questo Tetsuya, in un certo senso, mi aveva colpito: aveva l’accento di un contadino, nessuno l’aveva mai sentito nominare – come nessuno aveva mai sentito nominare un gruppo cui solo un imbecille o un genio poteva dare quel nome impronunciabile. Propendo più per la seconda ipotesi, però. Un nome come quello ti entrava in testa e non lo scordavi più. E poi suonava bene anche contratto. L-A-R-K. Era rock. Era duro. Era kakkoi. In un certo senso già mi piaceva. Era meno scontato e cervellotico di tutta la musica filotedesca che avevo già fatto. Anche le basi erano buone: l’intuizione musicale di Tetsuya era qualcosa di molto diverso da quello che si sentiva allora. Non somigliava alle ballate di Yoshiki e neppure al ritmo dei Glay. Come non somigliava a niente quella voce piena e profonda e poi sottile e poi inconsistente e poi sospesa su altezze che ti facevano girare la testa.   
Avevo scelto la batteria tra tutti gli strumenti che mi piacevano perché era quella che mi vestiva meglio. Ne conoscevamo tutti una discreta quantità, ma il trucco per essere davvero grandi era sentire il ritmo attraverso l’organo giusto. haido usava la voce. Tetchan usava il basso, coi suoi arpeggi di riempimento e non solo. Il basso di Tetchan era come la sua personalità: l’impalcatura che teneva tutto insieme, ma filata di seta. Anche se eri una marionetta, te ne accorgevi sempre troppo tardi, esattamente come se pensi di poter eliminare lo strumento che pare il più anonimo di tutti.   
Provate Blurry Eyes senza basso, e poi ditemi se vi emoziona ancora.  
Io, comunque, facevo il batterista. Avevo il fisico e la faccia giusta. Ero uno che poteva anche stare dietro rispetto agli altri: mi facevo vedere e mi facevo sentire e me ne approfittavo alla grande, se era possibile. A Osaka non era facile, ma Tokyo era Tokyo, anche in quel caso nessun paragone poteva reggere davvero. Avevo poco più di ventitre anni e un’ansia insaziabile: il tempo passava in fretta e io non volevo bruciarmi con gruppi imperfetti, gruppi che si sarebbero sempre autoprodotti o sarebbero rimasti in un mercato di nicchia. Era vero; la musica era la mia vita anche senza il bisogno di vederla brillare in milioni di migliaia di yen, ma proprio perché ci credevo – e tanto – volevo che la mia musica fosse ascoltata, ovunque, se fosse stato possibile. E un’indie non andava bene. Basta con il dilettantismo e basta soprattutto con i dilettanti. Pestavo i piedi come i miei piatti, non volevo valere meno di un biondino fragile che avrebbe fatto impazzire il Giappone. Non volevo neppure essere il secondo Yoshiki. Volevo essere meglio di lui. Per farlo, però, dovevo trovare i migliori e comporre un gruppo perfetto. Un gruppo che avesse un grande chitarrista, un grande bassista e, soprattutto, un prophet indimenticabile. A quel punto la mia energia avrebbe coperto loro le spalle e dato avvio al sogno, ma prima dovevo trovare tutto quello.  
Tetsuya aveva l’accento largo e sbracato dei meridionali, le incertezze di un ragazzo nato e cresciuto in una città che non era certo un paesotto, ma rispetto alla Capitale suonava comunque secondaria e provinciale, e una faccia come il culo. Soprattutto quella. Il che stava a dire che la stoffa già c’era, perché magari poteva arrossire un po’, se lo guardavi in modo troppo diretto, ma non si vergognava davvero di niente. Quello timido, in fondo, malgrado la faccettina pulita da troietta perbene, era haido. Te ne accorgevi perché cominciava a sbattere troppo spesso e troppo velocemente le palpebre, come se volesse ricordarti di quanto fossero belli quegli occhioni da piccolo cervo. Era imbarazzante, perché a quel punto ti veniva naturale provarci a tutti i costi, e Hideto tentava di dirti l’opposto. E poi si impappinava nei discorsi. Non sapeva più che dire, tranne qualche miagolio di circostanza. Era anche quello, però, che ti faceva capire pure Takarai fosse nato per quel lavoro e fosse nato per stare su un palco e fosse nato, probabilmente, per fare la troia e flirtare con chiunque: aveva l’istinto del sesso e del sessuale. Sapeva come vendersi e quando farlo. Sapeva che se non gli veniva la parola giusta era meglio mugolare, tirare fuori la lingua, amoreggiare con il microfono, scuotere i capelli, sculettare attorno all’asta: a quel punto esplodeva ovunque, con il fragore di un tuono, quel ‘Kawaii’ falso come una maledizione, perché Hideto era cool. In ogni senso. Freddo come un pezzo di ghiaccio, se voleva. Freddo come una vera star.   
E poi c’era Ken.  
Ken era il chitarrista e doveva essere kakkoi, ma Kitamura non era solo quello. Kitamura era stato a Nagoya, aveva fatto l’Università e lì aveva capito che l’aria del ragazzotto di provincia poteva essere un magnifico costume di scena. Aveva uno stile suo, anche grossolano, se vogliamo, ma aveva stile. Era virile anche con due dita di rossetto sulle labbra. Era virile perché ti veniva spontaneo pensare a come forse quel rossetto c’era finito. Non era solo il ruolo che calcava sulla scena. Ken era uno che capiva come arrivare al letto delle donne prima ancora che al loro cuore. Aveva una faccia ingenua, da bambino. Lo sguardo leggermente strabico, che lo addolciva. E rideva sempre, di un sorriso vero. Ecco: forse la cosa più impressionante dei Lark erano i sorrisi che rendevano al loro pubblico. Tetsuya e Ken, soprattutto. haido sapeva di avere brutti denti e che il suo broncio rendeva molto di più. haido sapeva quale fosse il suo posto e ci godeva da matti. Con i suoi capelli lunghissimi, da bambola ottocentesca o da imperatrice mongola, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra inclinate, era la nostra Monna Lisa, ma era milioni di volte più bello.  
E poi c’era la musica. Una musica talmente europea da non sembrare giapponese. E talmente giapponese nell’anima da far impazzire un europeo. Una musica che somigliava a quello che erano, al luogo in cui erano nati e alle suggestioni con cui erano cresciuti. Una musica, soprattutto, che sembrava costruita a misura di haido: un ragazzo strano, con la testa a Londra, il cuore a Osaka e una voce in grado di far sognare il mondo intero.  
Ecco, questi erano i Lark. Questo fu quello che vidi e che ascoltai quella prima sera a Osaka.  
Per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, lo metabolizzai e lo avvertii fin dall’inizio, a prescindere dalla promessa di Tetsuya e dal sesso di Hideto._ _Anche perché, se l’aveste visto allora, parlare del sesso di haido era come perdere tempo su quello degli angeli invece di portartene uno a letto.  
Era magnifico. Era innocente, perverso, travolgente, sconclusionato, bambino, troia.  
A Shinjuku ero stato un mucchio di volte. Conoscevo tutti i love hotel di Kabukicho, ma dovetti arrivare a ventitre anni e a Osaka per metabolizzare il senso dello sconclusionato discorso che ascoltai alle mie spalle quella notte. Senza capirlo neppure un po’.  
   
‘Quando guardo haido, mi chiedo perché Dio ha inventato la donna... Poteva risparmiarsi la fatica, no?’  
   
A pronunciare quelle parole era un serissimo sarariman del doppio dei nostri anni.  
   
_ Quando Hideto cominciò a tossire sempre più forte e lasciò metà della sua - seconda - porzione di riso al curry nel piatto, Tetsuya cominciò a pensare che forse non viveva nel migliore dei mondi possibili e che il destino provava qualche clamorosa quanto seccante soddisfazione nel mettere alla prova la sua biblica fede nelle possibilità dell’ingegno umano. Poiché tuttavia Takarai era noto per essere un _lavativo cocco di mamma_ , che godeva non poco a sfuggire agli impegni peggiori giocando con quella sua aria da cerbiatto ferito nel bosco d’inverno – buona per un haiku, senz’altro, ma Tetsuya aveva fatto l’agrario e la sua sensibilità a tratti ne risentiva – aveva giocato la migliore arma per la sopravvivenza spicciola in questi casi: l’aveva cioè ignorato. Poi, vedendolo ciondolare davanti al kotatsu per mezzo pomeriggio, senza reclamare il diritto alla cherokee dell’ora di merenda, né, soprattutto, alla merenda – e merenda per haido era un pasto completo a metà pomeriggio, perché era il tipo che si faceva prendere da una crisi isterica se gli proponevi uno snack – aveva cominciato a impensierirsi per davvero e aveva formulato una domanda che mai dovevi pensare di potergli fare senza essere sommerso da una slavina di recriminazioni: ‘ _haido, ma ti senti bene?_ ’   
‘ _No. Per niente. Posso dormire un po’, Tetchan?_ ’  
A meno che, ovviamente, non stesse male sul serio.  
L’aveva guardato un po’ preoccupato tossire per la centonovantesima volta e poi raggomitolarsi nel suo letto, con quella sfacciata insolenza dei peluche troppo kawaii per essere rispediti al mittente.   
“Sto male, Tetchan. Non puoi dirgli la verità e basta?” aveva pigolato, guardandolo con quegli occhioni che sembravano disegnati da Walt Disney o dalle Clamp, ma che su di lui non avevano mai sortito altro effetto se non la pruriginosa voglia di uccidere qualcuno.   
“Dormi e vedrai che ti passa. E se non passa, ci inventiamo qualcosa lo stesso.”   
“Se canto, la voce se ne va tutta.”   
“Meglio. Così non c’è pericolo che capisca quanto sei rozzo.”   
“Io non sono rozzo, Tetchan. E tu sei più daltonico di me.”   
“Non puoi saperlo. Non ci vedi.”   
“Me lo dice Ken.”   
“Ken si veste come uno yakuza e rimorchia solo cessi. Fidati.”   
“Be’… Le tue sorelle non sono molto carine, però…”   
“Ma si può sapere che c’entrano sempre le mie sorelle? E poi… Non stavi male? Agonizza in silenzio, mentre studio la scaletta per stasera…”   
“Sei cattivo, Tetchan…”   
“No. Sono pratico. Se non avessi a che fare con due lavativi, non dovrei sempre pensare a tutto io!”   
“Non sono un lavativo.”   
Il tono di voce di Hideto era cambiato in modo inquietante. Si era volto nella sua direzione, ma si era scontrato solo con l’onda vaporosa e fluente dei capelli che gli scivolavano lungo la schiena, invadendo le lenzuola come un fiore tentacolare. Aveva scrollato il capo, teso e contratto, anche se il fatto che il vocalist non potesse vederlo migliorava in modo tangibile la sua sicurezza.   
“Sì che lo sei. Hai ventiquattro anni. Non quattro. Tiri fuori la vocina stupida e miliardi di moine tutte le volte in cui dovresti pensare piuttosto a rimboccarti le maniche. Pretendi il rispetto e pretendi che uno ti tratti da uomo, quando l’uccellino lo tiri fuori solo quando c’è da rimorchiare qualcuna. In ogni altro contesto, fai la lolita e fai la troia e fai l’animaletto da compagnia. Poi se uno te lo chiede per favore, imbastisci la scena madre del tisico che muore in diretta. Stop! Adesso basta, Hideto. Qui siamo una squadra, non il tuo tappeto rosso,” aveva mormorato tetro.   
“Sai che c’è, Tetsuya?” era stata la rauca replica di haido, senza che tuttavia si voltasse. “Tu non hai proprio capito un cazzo di me.”   
“Sì che ti ho capito. Talmente bene che ti rode da morire ti abbia smontato il teatrino così su due piedi…”   
“Vuoi la troia, Tetsuya? Te la do… Oh, se te la do. Te lo faccio morire quel tuo cazzo di Sakura… Fosse solo per tapparti la bocca.”   
“haido…”   
“… Anzi, comincia da subito. Con te non ci parlo più.”  
  
Ken Kitamura non si riconosceva alcuna dote eccezionale come osservatore, ma era convinto che non ve ne fosse affatto bisogno per attestare che la temperatura della camera di Tetsuya, dal gradevole tepore in cui l’aveva lasciata non molto tempo prima, fosse pericolosamente scivolata nello spazio di poche ore a qualche milione di gradi sotto lo zero. E non per una nevicata domestica.   
Non aveva fatto neppure in tempo a togliersi la sciarpa e a sedersi sotto il kotatsu che Ogawa gli aveva rimproverato almeno un miliardo di crimini contro l’umanità, senza concedergli diritto alla difesa, a un ultimo tiro e neppure alla replica più scontata del mondo: ‘ _Oh, si può sapere che ti è preso, Tetchan?_ ’  
Quando poi ci aveva provato, era stato subissato da una mitraglia che quanto a intensità era di poco inferiore a quella di sua madre quando gli rinfacciava ventiquattro anni di tribolazioni – Ken aveva sempre pensato che per nove mesi di occupazione abusiva del ventre altrui, pure quella filippica perpetua fosse un po’ troppo. Il che, in fin dei conti, lo invitava per l’ennesima volta a farsi i fatti propri.   
“haido?”   
“Dorme.”   
Aveva seguito con indolenza il cenno di Tetchan. Takarai stava a un ragazzo di ventiquattro anni come un coniglio nano a un panda gigante, più o meno, a voler considerare il volume che il suo corpo lasciava oltre tre strati di coperte.   
“Sono quasi le sette. Sarà ora di svegliarlo?”   
“Fallo tu. Con me non ci parla.”   
“Be’?”   
“… Senti, lascia perdere… È già penoso così.”   
“Certo che voi due siete proprio _pesanti_ , eh?”   
“Ken, fammi il favore di non cominciare anche tu. Chiaro?”   
Aveva fatto spallucce e respirato in profondità. Non erano frequenti momenti come quelli ed era perfettamente consapevole fossero pure del tutto transitori, visto e considerato haido adorasse Tetsuya e fosse del tutto ricambiato. Erano solo diversi. Incredibilmente diversi, e a volte si arrivava a punti morti come quelli.   
Nulla toglieva potessero essere però anche penosi.   
“Certo che è caldo, eh?”   
“Meglio. Vuol dire che non è morto.”   
“Intendevo dire che è un po’ troppo caldo…”   
“Si starà preparando per stasera.”   
“Tetsuya? Non fare il cinico. Non ti viene bene.”   
“Vaffanculo, Ken. Sveglialo e vediamo di finire presto con questa commedia. Ormai sono saturo. Giuro.”  
  
 _Immobile davanti a uno specchio troppo lucido e troppo luminoso, che mette impietosamente a nudo tutti i suoi difetti, Hideto Takarai osserva ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Ogni più piccolo frammento del proprio viso. Ha ventiquattro anni – li compirà alla fine del mese – e, checché dicano tutti, se li vede addosso. Tutti. Dal primo all’ultimo. Questo lo irrita profondamente, perché i vecchi gli fanno schifo, il tempo che scorre inesorabile lo spaventa a morte e non vuole perdere l’invincibilità che nasce da questo particolare e irripetibile momento della sua vita. L’ovale piccolo e ben modellato è il suo punto di forza, anche se una coglionata di troppo l’ha quasi sfigurato. Vaffanculo. Affonda nel cerone compatto da geisha e livella l’artificiale fossetta del mento. Gli fa ribrezzo persino sentirla sotto il polpastrello, ma se distribuirà la biacca in modo adeguato non si vedrà più nulla. Solleva lo sguardo contro la superficie lucida per controllare il risultato. Lo farà per una trentina di volte almeno. Un numero che gli dà quasi sicurezza e che assume la dignità di un mantra preparatorio. Anche Tetsuya e Ken si stanno truccando, ma non è la stessa cosa. Il loro ruolo è diverso. Sono pezzi d’arredo, non la padrona di casa. La padrona di casa, sul palco, è il frontman.  
Si allontana i capelli dal collo con un gesto nervoso e stizzito. Doveva pensarci prima e ora ha paura d’imbrattarli con il cerone ch’è rimasto incollato ai polpastrelli. In qualunque altro momento avrebbe miagolato a Tetchan di aiutarlo. In questo momento non può e non vuole farlo.   
Tetsuya è un grande stronzo, se vuole. I sogni vanno bene solo se non servono a calpestare tutto, pure la dignità degli amici.   
Ma a questo punto è una questione di principio.   
Anche Hideto Takarai vuole arrivare e non sopporta l’idea che sia Ogawa a prendersi tutta la gloria, perché Ogawa è un cesso come le sue due sorelle e non avrebbe una sola briciola delle potenzialità del suo viso. O della sua voce, quella ch’è rimasta, almeno.   
Vaffanculo.   
Riporta lo sguardo contro lo specchio e non può fare a meno di pensare che è stato proprio fortunato quella volta, perché dal segno che gli è rimasto sul collo pare gli abbia fatto un succhiotto una iena. Magari sarebbe una storiella carina da raccontare al batterista di Tokyo per fargli vedere quanto sono spiritose le ragazze di Osaka. Più ci pensa, più gli monta dentro una quantità di rabbia da mollare tutto e mandare a cagare Tetsuya e le sue clamorose pensate. Poi pensa che Ogawa gli darebbe ancora tutta la responsabilità del fallimento e l’orgoglio rode e brucia più della febbre. Torna allo specchio e all’immagine artificiale che sta costruendo. È strano, perché a volte si chiede se sia il solo a sentirsi uomo in ogni centimetro della propria pelle: vedere talmente distinti e scissi Hideto e haido da non confonderli mai. A dirla tutta credeva che pure Tetsuya ci riuscisse. Che Tetsuya fosse solo un amico che stava al gioco, invece non ha pensato due volte a rinfacciarglielo.   
E questa Hideto non ha proprio intenzione di perdonargliela.   
Ken ha già finito e svanisce nel retro del locale a flirtare con qualche cameriera. Tetsuya si sistema i capelli e guarda per la novecentesima volta la sua maledetta scaletta. Per quel che lo riguarda, sa solo che non è neppure a metà del trucco, che la sua faccia malata e scazzata gli fa schifo e che è tremendo sentirsi così quando là fuori ti aspetta il futuro. Che se solo Tetchan gli chiedesse scusa e l’aiutasse a passarsi l’eyeliner senza grattarsi la cornea – come fa sempre – potrebbe persino sentirsi meglio subito e cantare da Dio. Invece niente. Tetsuya sembra quasi contento quando può alzare la voce e farlo sentire uno stupido, ma Hideto Takarai non lo è per niente e non ha mai permesso a nessuno di dirglielo in faccia. Tranne forse a qualche bella ragazza.   
Accende una cherokee. Col mal di gola che si ritrova è masochismo puro, ma il fumo vela la sua immagine disfatta e distende i suoi nervi, permettendogli di limare ogni imperfezione e immaginare i sogni e le aspettative che dovrà soddisfare. Affonda ancora nel cerone e nasconde le occhiaie sotto uno strato di bianco artificiale e artificioso. Poi accentuerà gli zigomi con una terra di poco più scura, assottigliando le guance che gli sembrano sempre troppo infantili e troppo piene. Cicca indolente contro il piano di plastica dozzinale.   
Dallo specchio può vedere la faccia schifata di Tetsuya e lo scatto nervoso con cui si alza e lo lascia solo. Vaffanculo.   
Dallo specchio riesce però di nuovo a cogliere le linee di haido, che prende corpo e soppianta poco a poco l’Hideto arrabbiato e deluso e malato e stanco e nauseato che a volte viene fuori a tradimento. haido, invece, è una troia invincibile che farà impazzire il mondo e non ha paura di nulla.   
Rovista tra le matite per il contorno dei suoi occhi così belli. L’interno sfuma su un castano dorato e morbido. Il nero si insinua tra le palpebre, dando corpo e spessore all’espressione provocante con cui glielo farà venire duro dentro i jeans. Le ciglia si allungano in un’alchimia cosmetica, ispessendosi e ombrando ancor più la sua espressione innocente e perversa insieme.   
Le labbra sono il punto peggiore, perché per un daltonico le sfumature del rosso e del rosa sono un mare di grigi privi di senso. È in momenti come questi che Tetchan è insostituibile, ma quello stronzo è sparito e haido si trova da solo a decidere, senza la minima idea e la minima memoria di quello che potrebbe lasciare sulla bocca di un altro uomo.  
Perché Tetchan è uno stronzo che non ha capito un cazzo di lui. Non ha capito neppure quanto possa fare sul serio, e quando haido fa sul serio, è meglio non averlo come nemico.  
Mai.  
_


	5. Blurry Eyes

_Litigare con Hideto è impossibile, come impossibile diventa tenergli il muso. Tetsuya Ogawa regola gli amplificatori con la consumata esperienza del dilettante scrupoloso e intanto si chiede com’è che sono arrivati a questo punto: al punto quasi di odiarsi e dirsi verità non proprio gradevoli.  
Ma sono verità, poi?   
Tetsuya Ogawa non ne è più tanto sicuro, perché in fondo anche Hideto è sempre pieno di entusiasmo quando c’è da cantare e fare ore di prove ed è sempre lui a cercare un altro studio quando tutta Osaka sembra piena di strimpellatori promettenti.   
haido non è un lavativo, come gli ha sibilato contro senza pietà in uno di quei momenti stronzi di scazzo che pure ti prendono, a volte. Perché Tetsuya sa pure di aver fatto una grossa scommessa che è una brutta scommessa, visto che chiama in conto il buonsenso. Nel mondo della musica, a ben vedere, di bluff se ne sono visti tanti, ma mai, probabilmente, uno di queste dimensioni. Per quanto poi si possa parlare di dimensioni se c’è di mezzo Hideto.   
Tetsuya si muove nervoso sul palco e pensa che in questo momento non vorrebbe proprio essere il leader ed essere il bassista – che dovrà riempire i vuoti di un dilettante di troppo ai piatti – e magari gli piacerebbe la coscienza pulita da puttaniere di Ken, che si scola l’ennesima birra offerta dalla casa – ma sarebbe più giusto dire da una delle cameriere della casa come anticipo sul resto – e sembra non avere il più piccolo pensiero, la più piccola preoccupazione, il più piccolo niente. Ken non è affatto uno stupido, ma gli piacciono gli equilibri superficiali. haido gioca tanto a farlo, ma è così complicato che non immagina neppure quanto sia difficile stargli dietro.   
E non solo perché è daltonico e vede il mondo a modo suo.   
Non solo per quello.   
Tetsuya Ogawa pensa che forse è stato davvero tutto un errore e che c’è anche un po’ di crudeltà dietro, perché Hideto ha ragione a dire che è una farsa pietosa, che non ha per niente voce e che sta male, e non c’è un sogno che valga la dignità e la salute di qualcun altro. Ma Tetsuya non è meno orgoglioso di haido e non pensa per niente di avere tutta la colpa. Che Takarai non fa nemmeno una vita tanto sana, a fumare in continuazione e bere in continuazione e tirare tardi con la scusa dell’Apple. E poi Hideto non può neppure avere sempre ragione perché è quello che ci mette la faccia, come dice lui. Perché è anche haido a volercela mettere, a tutti i costi, e sarà pure haido quello a diventare più famoso di tutti, se questa strana, surreale impresa andrà in porto.   
A Tetsuya non importa, perché Tetsuya, a differenza di Hideto, è anche un buon gregario ed è uno che se ne frega della notorietà facile. Tetsuya è uno che fa il lavoro duro, il lavoro sporco e se può vedere un bel risultato malgrado tutto si contenta. Sicché haido potrebbe pure smetterla con le sue lagne da primadonna del cazzo e darsi una mossa, perché la live-house si sta riempiendo e nessuno pensa di poter ascoltare chissà quale divinità scesa in terra, solo la solita troietta che si è pure schiarita i capelli, come se quel suo rossiccio strano e volpino possa farla sembrare più adulta e più porca.   
A volte Tetsuya pensa che il daltonismo gli fa fare delle cose davvero stupide e davvero squallide e davvero comiche, come il fatto che non voglia portare gli occhiali, pure se sanno tutti che non ci vede nemmeno benissimo. A volte Tetsuya pensa che l’essere figlio unico, con quel carattere, l’abbia reso peggiore di quello che già prometteva, perché non conosce nessuno più vanitoso e più egocentrico di lui. Basta guardarlo mentre si trucca e ci mette una vita, come se fosse una cazzo di maiko o di geisha di Kyoto e aspettasse nel suo mondo fluttuante l’Imperatore in persona.   
E poi fuma, come se non sapesse che il fumo gli fa schifo e gli fa schifo anche chi è così debole da cercare in una cherokee una specie di scudo impenetrabile levato sulle proprie paranoie, sulle proprie fragilità e sul proprio disperato bisogno di darsi un tono.   
Tetsuya pensa che invece di guardarsi tanto allo specchio, qualche volta, haido dovrebbe darsi un’occhiata dentro e cercare tra le pieghe del suo egoismo e imparare a guardare anche un po’ meglio gli altri. Capire quando sono stanchi, esasperati, quando hanno smesso di stupirsi e divertirsi con il ‘Tetchan, posso venire da te?’ del telefono pubblico; quando sono incasinati e un ‘Tetchan, sei cattivo’, detto con la vocetta da bambino di quattro anni non ti fa tenerezza, ma ti fa solo incazzare, perché nella musica non ci sono i buoni e i cattivi come sulla lavagna delle elementari.   
Nella musica ci sono solo quelli che ricordano tutti e quelli che non conosce mai nessuno, e Tetsuya ha ventiquattro anni e una vita ipotecata a un sogno che ha sempre più paura di non poter realizzare.   
E non è una paura tanto per dire: è il dispiacere autentico di un ragazzo che sa di essere stato persino più aiutato del previsto dagli amici e dalla famiglia, ma che al dunque comincia a misurarsi con la paura folle di restare al palo.   
Tetsuya Ogawa controlla per l’ennesima volta l’asta del microfono e si sforza di ricordare che scarpe si è portato haido, perché senza i suoi stivaletti con dieci centimetri di tacco non lo vedrebbero neppure quelli della prima fila. Poi si guarda intorno e pensa che Sakurazawa non la berrà mai: non si berrà mai la storia della troia con la voce da tenore e neppure la leggenda dei Lark, perché nessun gruppo decente, forse, suonerebbe a Tokyo in un simile locale. Perché nessun gruppo decente, probabilmente, litigherebbe esasperato a un passo dal traguardo.   
Tetsuya Ogawa si toglie gli occhiali e lascia che tutto intorno assuma contorni nebbiosi e tanto sfumati da non fargli neppure ricordare dove si trova. A volte pensa che sarebbe davvero bello vivere in un mondo così, privo di linee nette e di spigoli, di risse inutili e questioni di principio che ti assaltano alle spalle e ti mordono alla gola prima ancora che tu possa capirlo.   
A volte si ricorda di come sognava il mondo da bambino, assieme a Ken, e a quell’espressione che usa sempre haido per descrivere momenti come questi, sensazioni così indefinite e visioni indotte da una specie di miopia che ti salva, per contro, perché sembra ridurre il contrasto tra le cose e le situazioni e gli esseri umani.   
Blurry Eyes. Occhi sfocati, occhi vacui.   
Tetsuya Ogawa pensa che forse è solo geloso di haido e che non ce l’ha neppure per niente con lui. Che lo farà fumare pure sdraiato sotto il kotatsu per farsi perdonare – magari, però, quando gli sarà passato il raffreddore, perché Hideto, a volte, è proprio un bambino che non sa badare a se stesso e ha il bisogno disperato di qualcuno che faccia la voce del padre e del buonsenso.   
haido, però, sa anche essere una donna troppo bella per essere vera e maledettamente troia, se vuole, con lo sguardo duro e cattivo che hanno certe femmine dannate sempre troppo sicure di quello che provi e quello che senti e quello che potrebbero ottenere. Lo pensa anche in questo momento, perché haido si è deciso finalmente a uscire e le ciocche dense di quei capelli che gli sfiorano il culo danzano come serpenti impazziti lungo i fianchi stretti, le anche appuntite e crudeli. Come il suo cuore.   
Dal fondo della live-house, tra il brusio generale, poco alla volta si sente miagolare il suo nome, come se fosse l’incarnazione di una qualche divinità finalmente decisa a concedere udienza. Tetsuya Ogawa torna a cancellare i propositi migliori e le strategie di pace e persino le blandizie di circostanza, perché quell’aria da attricetta tradita sul viso da kokeshi di haido gli dà i nervi. Tetsuya Ogawa si trova quasi a sperare che sia un fiasco e che non piaccia per niente a Sakurazawa, che la trovi anzi rozza e dozzinale come donna, abbastanza da umiliarlo e restituirlo a quello che era, forse, qualche secolo fa. Ma dalla parete di destra, poco a poco, un’ombra si stacca dalle altre e si fa avanti.   
Tetsuya indossa di nuovo gli occhiali, mentre Ken raffina gli ultimi accordi e gli occhi appannati di haido esplorano il terreno di caccia. L’ombra prima indistinguibile diventa consistente e Tetsuya si sorprende per la forza con cui il suo cuore batte alla vista di Sakurazawa e pensa che è proprio kakkoi e sexy e che ha l’aria giusta per la musica che gli piacerebbe fare. Lo pensa anche haido, però, che ha seguito il sussulto del suo mento e ora fissa Yasunori come se fosse la preda più grassa del mucchio. Sakura è impenetrabile, ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo ti dice che non staccherà per un solo secondo la propria attenzione dal vocalist.   
Ed è quanto sollecita peggio l’ego da troia di Hideto.   
Tetsuya lo sa, e all’improvviso non comprende se è rimorso o gelosia quello che strappa brandelli del suo cuore e del suo orgoglio, mentre Hideto piega le labbra nella smorfia cattiva che ha sempre quando sta per tirare fuori la lingua e cominciare il gioco più pericoloso del mondo.  
Sakurazawa resta a braccia conserte e non si scompone per nulla, neppure quando haido comincia a ondeggiare sugli arpeggi di Ken e a fare l’amore come se l’asta del microfono fosse lo stelo del fiore della corruzione e del peccato.   
Quando lo bacia, però, sfiorandolo appena con le sue labbra troppo rosse, Yasunori abbassa le palpebre e forse, senza darlo a vedere, comincia a sudare.  
_   
Ken Kitamura si domandava davvero se essere l’unico ad aver fatto l’università e ad aver provato pure l’ebbrezza di scappare da un sogno meraviglioso – ma da _geek_ fissati – fosse la ragione intrinseca per cui ancora riusciva a vedere il confine neppure troppo labile tra la musica e una ripicca da prima elementare. Perché quella che pendeva tra haido e Tetchan era troppo squallida e inconsistente persino per essere definita una questione di principio.   
Che principi volevi trovare in una successione di musi lunghi e silenzi inquietanti?   
Ken Kitamura non si sentiva perfetto e neppure aveva voglia di fare il padre di nessuno, ma rispetto a simili situazioni il provare una compiaciuta superiorità era l’effetto più fisiologico. Tetsuya ci avrebbe rimesso il sistema nervoso, prima o poi, e haido gli sarebbe andato dietro, perché Hideto era una zoccola con il vocione, in buona sostanza, ma della vita non sapeva abbastanza per fare a meno delle coccole di mamma a Wakayama. Comunque fosse, Ken Kitamura socchiudeva gli occhi, concentrava tutta la propria energia nelle dita e si sforzava di offrire il massimo, con l’intensità e la dedizione e la voglia di abbandonare quei piccoli locali da piccole ambizioni e volare alto fino a una Capitale per cui già aveva mollato gli ormeggi del proprio equilibrio e di una famiglia rassicurante.   
I vibrati alti e potenti. I bassi armoniosi. I virtuosismi contenuti entro le maglie di un’impalcatura ritmica europea, di sezioni auree e picchi incendiari.   
Ken Kitamura era pieno di ritmo e di sogni non meno brillanti di quelli di Tetsuya e haido, ma aveva un modo diverso per arrivare a sfiorarli, senza esaurirsi nel frattempo, eppure sapeva giocare pulito e darsi al massimo per coprire le fragilità di quell’ambizione che non poteva volare se non nella sintesi perfetta della loro voglia e dei loro doni.   
E Hideto era salito sul palco che aveva più di trentanove di febbre, con la stupida sicurezza dei momenti migliori e con quell’orgoglio del cazzo che neppure un muro avrebbe scalfito. Neppure se avesse replicato la sua antologica musata. No.   
_‘Sarò solo più caldo, Kenchan. E vi farò sciogliere_. _’  
_ E Tetsuya l’aveva capito troppo tardi e ora guardava più il vocalist che il suo basso, forse roso dal rimorso o dall’interesse, ma non dall’unico tarlo che avrebbe potuto suggerirgli le scelte giuste, quelle del buonsenso e delle note autentiche.   
E Sakurazawa era uno che fissava tutto con troppa attenzione, senza concederti di fare altrettanto e lasciandoti la sgradevole impressione nella sua vetrina tu fossi un pesce rosso di scarto.  
Ken Kitamura chiudeva gli occhi e ci dava dentro, sforzandosi di sentire solo la forza dello spartito entrargli nel corpo, eruttargli dalle dita e incollarsi alle corde come il miele vischioso che segue gli undici minuti migliori della vita di un uomo. Lo faceva per se stesso e per quello che voleva diventare: nell’arco teso verso l’assedio del cielo, la chitarra, in fin dei conti, era una delle chiavi di volta.  
  
Tetsuya Ogawa visse le ultime note del riff di Ken, in chiusura della prima parte dell’esibizione, come il countdown della liberazione. Ammesso e non concesso avesse la stoffa del leader, non aveva di sicuro quella del boia, e se haido fosse stato un’ora di più sotto i riflettori avrebbe smesso di impensierire i contemporanei con l’ambiguità della sua faccia per presentare il problema al Padreterno.   
Ammesso ci fosse.   
Tetsuya Ogawa non ricordava nemmeno più bene cosa diavolo comprendesse la loro scaletta, perché le sue dita e il suo cervello obbedivano agli automatismi di uno spettacolo ripetuto troppo spesso, ma poteva solo sperare avessero depennato qualcosa, perché c’erano di solito pure tre o quattro cover dei Gas Tank, ed era su quelle che haido si giocava davvero le corde vocali, anche quando non era per niente nelle condizioni di farlo.   
Si era volto nella sua direzione, ringraziando il microfono che l’aveva tenuto in piedi, e il carattere infernale e orgoglioso che gli ossigenava il petto, ma Hideto era Hideto ed era anche un cretino di prima categoria. Non si accorgeva mai di quando il gioco era finito ed era ora di mettere il punto alle idiozie e alle ripicche facili; non si accorgeva neppure di quando uno tentava disperatamente di far pace. L’aveva visto anzi scrollare con indolenza i capelli, regalare mugolii e smorfiette a un pubblico già in delirio, e scendere dal palco con un salto leggero. Diretto verso Sakurazawa.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva fissato senza batter ciglio il sorriso con cui Yasunori aveva accolto quell’iniziativa, ma quando haido si era lasciato palpare il culo e si era spinto sulle punte per baciarlo in bocca, aveva pensato davvero fosse una piccola troia bugiarda che avrebbe dovuto lasciar morire di freddo un secolo prima, senza alcun rimorso e senza sentirsi neppure dalla parte del torto, perché Hideto era proprio così: una banderuola – e si piegava sempre dove soffiava il vento migliore, tradendo chiunque avesse provato a fidarsi, a volergli un po’ di bene, o avesse solo tentato di camminargli accanto senza troppe pretese.  
 _  
Hideto è troppo caldo, ma ha freddo da morire. Darebbe qualunque cosa, in questo momento, per essere a casa, nel suo letto, sotto due piumoni, a leggere un racconto dell’orrore da farsela addosso, o a dormire. Si dà un’alternativa, perché sa benissimo che neppure la seguirebbe: vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e basta. Ha la gola in fiamme e la testa che gli scoppia. Le note gli rimbombano dentro fino a fargli montare una nausea tremenda. In verità ha già vomitato un po’ prima di salire sul palco e si è dovuto ritoccare il rossetto. Ovviamente Ogawa lo ha guardato male perché ci aveva messo così tanto, quando poteva pure prendersi il disturbo di accorgersi un attimo di quanto tese fossero ancora le vene del suo collo pallido e sottile, per evitare di sparargli sempre e solo addosso.   
Hideto si sente molto meno sicuro di quando era seduto davanti allo specchio e il mondo era ancora nitido e fermo, non una specie di bolla ondeggiante in cui tenersi in equilibrio era tanto difficile da confidarlo al microfono. Ma Hideto si ricorda benissimo che Tetchan gli ha già dato del lavativo e di quello che si lamenta sempre per tutto, per questo non gli darà la soddisfazione di rinfacciarglielo in questo caso, per quanto male possa stare per davvero. Anzi Hideto pensa che deve fargliela proprio pagare, tirando fuori il meglio del suo repertorio e facendogli capire che tutti sono utili, ma nessuno indispensabile, tranne haido.   
Il mondo gira. In ogni senso.   
Quasi cade per scendere dal palco, ma è sempre abile nel simulare una mossa leziosa, un inchino carino, una disattenzione da attrice. Sakurazawa è persino meglio di come l’immaginava: non è solo kakkoi, è anche bello, così fastidiosamente maschio e bello che Hideto prova dentro una puntura dolorosa di fastidio, di rivalità e di invidia, perché pensa che se fosse così alto allora forse non avrebbe il bisogno di conciarsi da bambola e nessuno si azzarderebbe a gridargli ‘kawaii’. Hideto combatte da una vita contro quella parola stupida. Hideto vorrebbe essere kakkoi come questo Yasunori di Tokyo, alto, bello, muscoloso, maschio e figo come se fosse appena uscito da un manga di Hôjô. Invece Sakura lo guarda come se fosse davvero la stupida troietta che vede anche Tetsuya e la fatica e l’agonia di quel ruolo lo fagocitano un’altra volta, perché in fin dei conti Hideto Takarai dipende più dalla sua faccia e da quel kawaii che dalla sua voce potente, e non è tanto stupido da non rendersene conto.   
Però gli fa male.   
Gli fa tanto male che potrebbe piangere davvero per una verità così stupida, come da piccolo piangeva e si strappava di dosso i pizzi da bambina con cui sua madre placava un vuoto solo per dilatare il suo. Poi haido prende di nuovo il sopravvento sui ricordi fastidiosi con la sua asessuata lussuria, gratta via l’ultima briciola di buonsenso, e persino il dolore della gola che brucia, brucia e gli fa pensare a un miliardo di parassiti intenti a divorargli la laringe e l’unica cosa autentica e bella possieda.   
La voce.   
Sbatte le palpebre più volte, un po’ vinto dall’imbarazzo, un po’ dal sonno che gli sta cadendo addosso, un po’ dalla nausea, un po’ dalla noia. Imposta la voce sulle sue note più alte. Avrà un suono rauco e cupo, ma non sgradevole. Potrebbe passare davvero per una ragazza che ha i toni di un basso. Sakura gli lascia scivolare la mano dietro la schiena, lungo i capelli, fino al culo. Ora avrà la certezza che quei capelli non sono una parrucca e che non porta biancheria, quando ha addosso quei due veli di lino bianco. Sarà eccitato e convinto a dovere.   
Hideto pensa che è davvero un peccato non essere una donna, perché se fosse stato davvero una ragazza tutto sarebbe stato facile, naturale e giusto.   
“Sakurazawa Yasunori,” scandisce, con la sua bella voce e l’accento pulito, neppure goda a sbattergli in faccia che è di Tokyo e non deve travestirsi da troia, lui, per avere tutti i diritti del mondo.  
‘Volevi la troia, Tetchan. Ecco la troia. Eccoti la troia, Tetsuya.’  
Hideto socchiude gli occhi resi più liquidi dalla febbre e si sporge sull’ultimo arrivato in punta di piedi. Sakura dilata un poco le distanze, perché non siamo nella Birmingham dei sogni di papà Takarai, ma a Osaka, in Giappone, e a Osaka, in Giappone, un ragazzo può travestirsi e fare la troia, come può travestirsi e battere a Shinjuku ni-chome, solo che a quel punto diventa del tutto invisibile. E siccome siamo a Osaka e non a Birmingham o a Liverpool, un ragazzo giapponese, anche se viene da Tokyo, arretra stupito davanti a una ragazza così intraprendente, così smaliziata, così priva di freni. Forse pensa che non è neppure un grosso limite il fatto che non abbia seno per niente, perché non le manca tutto il resto, ma rimane comunque stupito.   
Come quando Hideto si decide a presentarsi e gli scocca un ‘haido’ indimenticabile, solo che anziché porgergli la mano, gli incatena la lingua: e Sakura non ha niente in contrario.  
Non smette di guardarlo, per non spezzare il gioco più antico del mondo – quello dell’attrazione. Sakura ci sa fare e non si fa intimidire dalle situazioni; gli passa le dita contro le sue labbra troppo calde.   
“Questo rossetto non ti sta bene. È troppo scuro per te,” dice con l’essenzialità consumata di chi è abituato a lusingare e a umiliare una donna.   
haido replica con una smorfia buffa e dice qualcosa sul suo daltonismo. Sakura accende una Seven Star, poi si accorge del suo sguardo.   
“Offri?” miagola Hideto e Yasunori sembra quasi divertito da questa ragazzina probabilmente minorenne, che canta come un demonio e ha tutti i vizi del mondo.   
haido respira con cautela, ma il catrame gratta la gola fin quasi a farlo piangere. Non dovrebbe fumare in queste condizioni. Non dovrebbe trovarsi neppure lì, eppure si sta facendo trascinare da una deriva che non ha nome. Prima o poi scriverà qualcosa su questa marea disperata, ne è sicuro. Se avesse con sé il suo blocco, già saprebbe come iniziare. ‘I lose control’, perché è così che si sente. Senza controllo e senza speranza. Male, insomma. Proprio male.  
Sicché ci beve dietro qualcosa di cui neppure sente il sapore, perché metà ne lascia sulla lingua di quell’altro e metà dentro un cesso in cui arriva a stento. Vorrebbe dare la colpa a Tetsuya, ma quasi neppure ricorda come siano arrivati a questo punto e in fondo, forse, è colpa sua.  
Probabilmente quel muro ha procurato danni permanenti pure al suo cervello.  
Si cerca nello specchio. Umetta l’indice e raccoglie frammenti di trucco disfatto. haido è una maschera quasi distrutta, ma sembra quasi più bello. C’è qualcosa di selvaggio nei suoi occhi e quel qualcosa viene fuori nei momenti peggiori, più impensati o più strani.  
Sakura sta chiacchierando con due tipe appariscenti, un po’ ganguro di periferia, un po’ pacchiane, ma fa quasi piacere vedere la luce ironica con cui le liquida quando appare di nuovo all’orizzonte.   
“Torno a cantare. Tu non mi tradire,” miagola haido. Sakura ride e cerca ancora le sue labbra. haido lo ferma e lo incatena con i suoi occhi da strega.   
“Ti sei mangiato tutto il mio rossetto.”   
“Sei più bella senza trucco.”  
haido ride e piange dentro di sé e pensa che questo è proprio un dialogo da shojo manga di quelli che piacciono tanto alle sorelle racchie di casa Ogawa. Anzi, peggio, sarebbe pure uno shounen-ai, perché Tetchan nella parte del cornuto geloso sembra perfetto, stando a come lo fissa e sembra voglia ucciderlo.  
haido pensa che gli sta bene, ma è un po’ triste lo stesso. Pensa che alla fine di questa storia forse avrà perso del tutto la voce e il suo migliore amico e il rispetto per se stesso, sicché il controllo, ‘fanculo, è proprio l’ultima cosa che gli interessi.   
E poi avrebbe davvero bisogno di dormire per un anno intero, a questo punto._


	6. Are you ready?

Tetsuya non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che Hideto poteva anche scollarsi di dosso la faccia da martire della causa, se il batterista era stato tanto di suo gusto da calarsi così a fondo nella parte. Anzi, poteva evitare di usare Ken come intermediario per dettare leggi, equilibri e ritmi che tanto non avrebbe assecondato.   
_  
“Tetsuya, non fare il coglione! Lo vedi anche tu che non ha fiato,” mormora a denti stretti Ken, mentre regola di nuovo la chitarra per abbassare Yasouka di un paio di ottave, mentre haido beve e abbaia quasi in contemporanea, spruzzando acqua dal retro come un bambino deficiente.   
“Ce l’aveva, prima dell’apnea. Vedi di non dargli corda anche tu,” replica distratto, allentando la fibbia del basso.   
Ken lo guarda malissimo e scuote la testa. “Tetchan, vogliamo finirla con i giochini da bambini dell’asilo? Dicevi tanto di lui, ma pure tu non è che brilli, eh? Cos’è ‘sta faccia? Prima gli dici di lavorarsi Sakura e poi sembra quasi che…”   
“Vaffanculo, Ken. Davvero. Vaffanculo,” ringhia a denti stretti, prima di muoversi di nuovo verso la scena aperta, schiavo delle luci, di un sogno e di un’illusione che in momenti come quelli sembra morta e sepolta senza speranza.   
Kitamura pare voler recriminare qualcosa, ma il “Niente. È tutto ok” di haido sembra riequilibrare ruoli e schemi già decisi. Forse lo detesta ancora di più in momenti come quelli: lo detesta, lo invidia e vorrebbe chiedergli come fa a essere così grande, se è così piccolo. Così forte, se sembra sempre sul punto di dissolversi. Come fa a farlo sentire tanto mediocre, se in fin dei conti sono sulla stessa barca.   
haido tossisce ancora lontano dal microfono, poi miagola qualche scusa pietosa, su cui gli spettatori si sciolgono come da copione. A quel punto evita di dargliela vinta per l’ennesima volta e comincia a cantare. Senza perdere una nota, senza calare di tono, senza recuperare fiato in pause troppo lunghe, senza spezzare l’incanto che si crea sempre quando il suo mondo fluttuante si apre ad abbracciare tutto il resto.   
Tetsuya arpeggia sforzandosi di non pensare a nulla, se non a quanto possa essere anche meraviglioso suonare così e pensare che esiste l’armonia persino dove fino ad un momento prima non c’erano che brutte parole e frasi dissonanti e sentimenti disordinati. Pensa che sarebbe davvero meraviglioso diventare grandi insieme, perché quella è la musica che farebbe davvero felice chiunque. Persino un sordo, magari, perché è una grazia talmente dolce che tocca il cuore comunque.  
Le luci si abbassano poco a poco, ma Tetsuya si accorge che forse ora vede davvero bene e il peggio è passato, che non c’è più traccia di rancore o sentimenti negativi, ma solo la voglia di chiedergli scusa e dirgli che è stato grandioso. Che se lo merita un posto nella storia, perché neppure un professionista sarebbe stato tanto responsabile e dedito e stoico fino all’ultimo gorgheggio. Ma haido non ha voglia di parlare con lui e forse ne ha tutto il diritto, perché in quell’oscillare dei toni le responsabilità sono ora gravemente sbilanciate da una parte che non è la sua, e Hideto può anche essere molto spietato.  
Sakura lo aspetta ai piedi del palco, si sfila la sciarpa e gliel’avvolge protettivo sul capo. A guardarli così sono una coppia bella in un modo talmente eccezionale che non stonerebbe neppure in una rivista di moda.   
Tetsuya resta a guardarli e perde la voglia di fare qualunque cosa, persino sensata. È Kitamura che gli arriva alle spalle e allarga le troppe vocali del dialetto di Osaka per dirgli: “Tetchan, lo so che è moralmente scorretto arrivare in mezzo agli undici minuti. Ma ti ricordo che haido è quello che ce l’ha più lungo tra noi tre, e non gli è caduto con il raffreddore. ‘Sto Sakura ci serve vivo. Se gli prende un colpo, che cazzo c’inventiamo?”  
_   
Tetsuya Ogawa si riscosse da un sogno che rischiava di trasformarsi in una tragedia buona per un kabuki o per un enka di quarta categoria, il che lo portò a considerare il fatto che la poesia fosse meglio lasciarla fuori dalla contabilità e dalla gestione di un gruppo, se uno aveva la pretesa di esserne il leader. Ken, con la sua brutale concretezza di puttaniere e le ardite metafore del suo lessico da scopata di provincia, se non altro, aveva avuto l’indiscutibile merito di riportare il tutto sul binario della concretezza, ovvero quella della farsa. Una mitologica, pericolosissima farsa i cui protagonisti, oltre che personalità in grado di minargli il sistema nervoso, avrebbero fatto scintille non solo sul palco, ma anche nel concreto – con il non tanto trascurabile dettaglio che quella fosse una prerogativa pure dell’innesco di Nagasaki.   
C’era Sakura, maschione ormonalmente attivo di Tokyo, con l’occhio lungo e le mani pronte. E c’era haido-la-geisha-vergine, che in verità era un ventiquattrenne non vergine da un pezzo e del tutto rincoglionito dalla febbre. C’era da piangere e da ridere al tempo stesso. Anzi, era il tempo quello che mancava davvero.   
“E adesso che si fa, Tetchan?” gli aveva chiesto Ken, senza curarsi di nascondere un vistoso succhiotto che non poteva avergli lasciato lo spinotto della chitarra.   
Tetsuya aveva avvertito il prepotente desiderio di spegnergli in fronte la sua sigaretta, ma ne aveva abbastanza di perdere membri della band e sostituirli con soggetti ch’erano sempre più svitati.   
“Si corre, coglione! Dobbiamo evitare che se lo porti a letto, no?”   
“Già. Non mi sento pronto per diventare zio,” aveva pontificato Kitamura, prima di usare uno degli orribili rossetti di haido per lasciare sullo specchio della toilette un recapito telefonico che compensasse quella fuga improvvisa.   
La cameriera l’aveva salutato con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Ogawa se la prendeva con Buddha e Gesù Cristo per qualcosa che solo lui poteva aver capito, benché il suo adorato Charz Aznable, probabilmente, smadonnasse con un minimo di classe.   
Ken Kitamura non poteva fare a meno di mantenere sul proprio viso da buono quell’espressione di immutato divertimento, perché quello non solo poteva essere il giorno più glorioso del futuro dei Laruku, ma anche quello più comico di un’epopea ancora da decidere. A quel punto poteva pure capitargli di mandare a puttane tutto un’altra volta e tornare a Nagoya, se non altro poteva dire d’essersi divertito. Tanto.  
Tetsuya, per contro, era davvero a un passo da quell’esaurimento nervoso che il povero haido non era riuscito a fargli esplodere se non in modo del tutto involontario. O quasi.  
Ken Kitamura, in ogni caso, non aveva mai provato un sentimento di solidarietà tanto spiccato quanto quello che nutriva ora verso Sakura; al contempo, ovviamente, ringraziava Dio – o chi per lui – che non gli fosse toccato nulla di simile. Era del tutto sicuro, in ogni caso, che lo shock l’avrebbe ucciso.  
  
 _Sakura pensa che non gli è mai capitato di conoscere una ragazza così attraente sotto ogni suo profilo. Non è solo bella, ha anche un talento incredibile, una personalità carismatica e una resistenza fuori dal comune. A vederla lontana dalle luci è solo così piccola e fragile da farti male al cuore. Sakura pensa che per una così potrebbe innamorarsi davvero e diventare quasi un bravo ragazzo, perché in fondo il segreto della felicità può essere anche scrivere la musica che ti piace davvero per una voce che non ha eguali.  
Sakura pensa che Tetsuya aveva proprio ragione, che i Lark sono nati per esplodere e che i colori del loro arco raggiungeranno perfino l’inferno. È felice e finalmente soddisfatto perché ora può fermarsi, ora può dire che ha trovato piatti da pestare con tutto il talento e l’energia che servono a far brillare ancora di più quella piccola stella.   
Le passa d’istinto il braccio contro le spalle. haido piega il viso contro la sua mano. È morbida e calda come un animaletto davvero kawaii. Sakura pensa che deve assolutamente portarsela a Tokyo, ma che passerà qualche grana per forza, se la stellina è davvero minorenne come crede e quanto sembra – e non minorenne da diciassette-diciotto anni; a occhio e croce haido avrà appena cominciato il liceo. A occhio e croce farle quello che vorrebbe potrebbe spedirlo davanti a un tribunale prima ancora di un’altra cosa non molto lecita con cui si dà la carica qualche volta.   
Però, se già riuscisse a parlare con i genitori di lei…  
Se si potesse firmare un vero contratto, magari…   
“Ehi… Non vuoi dirmi come ti chiami davvero?”  
haido tossisce piano e scuote la testa. È giù di tono da quando sono usciti dal locale e Sakura non riesce proprio a darsi una spiegazione plausibile. In fin dei conti una ragazza dovrebbe essere contenta di aver fatto colpo su uno come lui, poi si ricorda che forse haido ha quattordici, quindici anni, che magari non è ancora una donna vera e che dovrà tornare a casa, togliersi il trucco pesante da kokeshi e, magari, infilare l’indomani la brutta divisa di qualche scuola media o di un liceo di provincia.   
A Sakura viene un po’ da ridere, perché sa benissimo come ci si sente quando la vita pesta l’acceleratore e la tua famiglia tenta di placcarti, ma vuole rassicurarla ed è la persona adatta. Stringe la presa nel modo più rassicurante, virile e dolce che conosce e poi le dice che l’accompagnerà fino a casa. Che non deve preoccuparsi di niente, anche se sono le tre del mattino e per una ragazzina non è certo un’ora sicura.   
haido tossisce in un modo strozzato che sembra quasi una risata e lo lascia sorpreso, ma quella ragazzina riesce a sorprenderlo sempre e gli fa quasi piacere. Ha cominciato con certa roba proprio perché gli sembrava che la vita non potesse più stupirlo e invece, da un giorno all’altro, arriva una telefonata e una ragazza che davvero non ti aspetti a seicento chilometri da Tokyo.   
Sono queste le cose che gli fanno pensare d’essere ancora un ragazzino e di trarre troppe conclusioni affrettate.   
“Io sto a Wakayama,” mormora haido. “Non ci sono treni fino a domattina.”   
“E i tuoi?”   
“I miei cosa?”   
“I tuoi genitori, intendo… Hai piazzato qualche scusa, immagino… Non so… Che dormi da un’amica, magari.”   
haido solleva il mento e lo guarda. Ha degli occhi talmente belli persino senza trucco che Sakura avrebbe voglia di baciarli. Sì, di baciare anche quelle due mandorle nocciola così lucide e così grandi.   
“…O da un amico,” scandisce con un timbro indecifrabile. No, forse è malizioso, ma è troppo rauca per capirlo.   
Sicuramente haido non è una brava ragazza, ma non è affatto un limite. A Sakura certe eroine da shojo manga non sono mai piaciute. haido, invece, gli è arrivata dritta al cuore, al cervello e, cosa ancora più importante, al cazzo. Già, è arrivata fino a là.   
“È Tetsuya questo amico?” dice con un tono forse troppo apprensivo – il che gli ricorda di quando non poteva portare i capelli lunghi e si sentiva asimmetrico e sbilanciato davanti a quella ragazza così bella (che ora però neppure ricorda come si chiamasse), in un corridoio scolastico troppo luminoso e troppo falso per quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti di allora. Sentimenti che ricorda appena.   
haido si ferma, abbassa il viso e non dice nulla. Le dita di Sakura scivolano tra i suoi capelli e li avvolgono in spirali strette tra le falangi. Gli sembra il solo modo in cui potrebbe trattenerla, come se fosse una fata inconsistente delle paludi.   
“Tetsuya è uno stronzo pieno solo dei suoi grandi progetti,” la sente infine scandire, con un tono che quasi non riconosce, tanto è duro, risentito, rabbioso. “Ho una camera qui vicino. Se vuoi, stanotte il tuo amico sono io.”   
haido piega di nuovo il capo contro le sue dita, abbandonata, docile e bellissima. È l’assenso più sensuale abbia mai ricevuto.  
_   
Tetsuya Ogawa realizzò di averla combinata non grossa, ma immensa quando dovette arrendersi all’evidenza dei fatti; aveva dato il suo vocalist in pasto a uno sconosciuto di cui ora non possedeva neppure un recapito telefonico. Un vocalist che era lagnoso, infantile, basso, daltonico, ingordo e troppo kawaii per non perdonargli tutto quello e forse persino tutte le carognate prossime venture, perché, nei fatti, come Kitamura non poteva fare a meno di ricordargli tra una risata e l’altra – e solo un coglione come lui poteva trovare da ridere in pieno kabuki – ormai era debitore di Takarai fino alla morte e anche oltre.   
“E dai, Tetchan, che non avrebbe mai il coraggio di tradirti!” ghignava il cretino, mentre ancora truccati come due transessuali mal riusciti correvano per un’Osaka addormentata, deserta e abbastanza disinteressata al loro teatrino.   
“Oh cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!”  
Tetsuya non era un ragazzo volgare e certe uscite alla haido non appartenevano alle sue abitudini, ma in quel contesto non gli veniva davvero in mente altro. In ogni senso. Poi, finalmente, Kitamura aveva chiuso la bocca, aperto il cervello e avuto un’idea decorosa.   
“Senti, ma se torniamo al locale e chiediamo là? Secondo me quel tipo non è passato tanto inosservato. Qualcuna avrà pure tentato di rimorchiarlo.”  
Tetsuya aveva annuito, per quanto pure lo sconvolgesse pensare che delle inevitabili pretendenti, Sakurazawa aveva scelto proprio quella sbagliata.  
   
 _haido ha la febbre alta e proprio non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Si sente lontano da tutto, ma non ha il coraggio di ammettere con se stesso che si sente soprattutto lontano da quel minimo di buonsenso che gli permetterebbe di mantenere un pur blando rispetto di sé. L’ha perso, come tutta la sua sicurezza e una quantità di dettagli importanti. Ora tutto gli sembra per l’ennesima volta fuori fuoco. Si sente fuori fuoco. Non è nulla che suoni rassicurante.  
Sakura dorme in una brutta stanza di quei brutti blocchi che affittano solo agli studenti, agli squattrinati e ai pochi di passaggio. Pensandoci bene potrebbe rientrare in tutte e tre le categorie, come potrebbe dire di se stesso. Se sapesse cosa sta combinando, sua madre morirebbe di crepacuore e suo padre non si limiterebbe a tagliargli i capelli. I Takarai ascoltano i Beatles, non i Culture Club e gli sembra che questa sarebbe una grandiosa battuta, se solo non fosse ridotto in condizioni merdosissime e schiacciato contro la parete invalicabile di un vicolo cieco. Sembra che i muri siano nel suo karma e crescano dal suolo come avrebbe piuttosto bisogno di una via d’uscita. E ogni volta allunga musate indimenticabili.   
Sakura apre la porta, mentre il vicino del blocco esce con l’aria losca di chi non ha di che pagare e allora taglia la corda. Dall’occhiata che gli rifila penserà senz’altro che Yacchan è un gran figo ed è bellina la troietta che si è rimediato per la notte.   
haido vorrebbe avere il fiato per mandarlo affanculo, ma è già tanto se respira ancora.   
Sakurazawa fa il padrone di casa, accende la stufa e il kotatsu. haido pensa che se non si sdraia entro il prossimo minuto lo farà per sempre, perché morirà. “È un po’ fredda, ma è piccola. Si scalda in fretta. Se vuoi, c’è anche il bagno,” dice rassicurante.   
E lo sarebbe davvero, se solo haido non fosse un ragazzo di ventiquattro anni che comprende benissimo cosa passa per la testa di un coetaneo quando si porta una ragazza in camera. È talmente naturale, fisiologico e quasi rassicurante, che se non l’avesse fatto, a dirla tutta, si sarebbe sentito ancora più miserevole e brutto. Ma la situazione non cambia di molto. Quella situazione, poi, non può cambiare in meglio.   
“Ehi, non fare quell’espressione così sconsolata. Domani ci parlo io con i tuoi. Gli dico che…”  
haido prende fiato, prende coraggio e realizza che tanto vale usare la strategia di quella volta: chiudere gli occhi e non pensare a niente. Spera solo di non svegliarsi nelle stesse condizioni, perché al solo pensiero il gomito gli fa ancora male.   
“Sakura… I miei ci sono abituati,” scandisce con una certa freddezza. L’altro lo fissa tra lo scandalizzato e il perplesso. E non è neppure vicino alla verità.   
“Quanti anni pensi che abbia?”  
Sakura si arruffa i capelli e di sicuro prova a inventarsi un’età fittizia, ma che non l’offenda troppo.   
“Diciannove?”  
haido ride divertito a labbra strette, come fa sempre da che una ragazza gli ha detto che i suoi denti sono brutti. C’è rimasto così male che l’ha lasciata, però qualcosa è rimasto nelle sue abitudini.   
“E sia. Lo sapevo…Sedici?”  
haido pensa che non è poi così divertente, ma tutto sembra talmente assurdo che a questo punto Sakura gli fa quasi pena. Solo che il pensiero Tetsuya ne esca come una specie di genio del male è persino più comico.   
“D’accordo. Fai ancora le medie. Ecco perché non hai per niente seno.”  
haido si sente sempre più stanco, sempre più ridicolo e sempre meno coinvolto, per questo abbandona il kotatsu, per quanto a malincuore, si alza e si avvicina a Sakura. Senza i tacchi, la distanza tra loro è una sproporzione quasi grottesca. haido piega le punte, finché non sfiora di nuovo le labbra di Yasunori.   
“Il ventinove gennaio compio ventiquattro anni. Ventiquattro,” scandisce con un sorriso malizioso. “… E non ho seno perché sono un uomo. Vuoi controllare?”  
  
   
“Tu sei il tipo che non si ferma proprio davanti a niente, vero?”  
“Dipende. Ma fondamentalmente sì. Sono un tipo che non si ferma davanti a niente.”  
“Va bene.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Forza, prenditi il futon. A me il sonno è passato.”  
“Grazie…”  
“…”  
“… Senti…”  
“Ventiquattro anni… E sei un maschio, eh?”  
“Già.”  
“Non so chi sia il diavolo con cui hai stretto il patto, ma era bravo per davvero…”  
“…”  
“Faremo soldi a palate, Hideto… Faremo davvero soldi a palate.”  
_   
   
Tetsuya non poteva fare ameno di ansimare e correre e pensare che quella fosse in assoluto la notte più lunga della sua vita. Il fatto, per contro, Ken gli stesse piuttosto dietro a ridere ridere e dire fosse invece la più divertente e la più assurda, gli faceva quasi montare la voglia prepotente di togliersi una zeppa e rompergli la testa. Poi si ritrovava a riflettere sul fatto ne avesse già uno sulla coscienza e per i suoi ventiquattro anni cominciava davvero a essere troppo.   
Sakura aveva preso una camera in un blocco periferico, squallido e sottilmente sinistro. Il posto ideale, insomma, per violentare quella troietta di haido e magari buttarne il corpo in un rigagnolo. Non sapeva dire perché, ma in occasioni come quelle gli tornavano in mente solo un mucchio di brutti manga e mai una pillola di buonsenso ottimista.   
Ken, per contro, era di un’ironia sempre più fuori luogo.   
“Magari si sono piaciuti lo stesso, no? Magari avrà pensato che Hideto non ha nemmeno quella settimana al mese di…”   
“Magari inghiotti la lingua e muori, eh?” aveva replicato acido, tentando di trovare nel suo repertorio una scusa valida, una trovata retorica, un misero appiglio per giustificare quella specie di invasione di campo ch’era poi soprattutto una colonizzazione emotiva non autorizzata e pure squallida, a ben vedere. Poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo e si era visto osservato da centosettantacinque centimetri di batterista di Tokyo. Non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato dal fatto avesse in mano una sigaretta e non una carabina, oppure cominciare a deglutire e chiedergli dove avesse nascosto il corpo.   
Ken, ovviamente, stava ridendo con ampio anticipo su qualunque battuta – forse l’avrebbe fatto persino su una di caccia. Dove trovasse tutto quel senso dell’umorismo era un mistero insondabile e pure urticante.   
“Senti, Sakurakawa…”  
Yasunori si era sporto dalla balaustra, ciccando nel vuoto. “Ogawa? Sei uno stronzo.”   
“Io…”   
“Un truffatore…”   
“…”   
“… E un deficiente. Se Hideto perde la voce, ti riterrò personalmente responsabile.”   
“Tu…”   
“… Racconta in giro che ci sono caduto, e col cazzo che vi porto a Tokyo.”   
“…”   
“Avevi ragione tu. I L’Arc~en~ciel conquisteranno il Giappone.”  
  
Tetsuya non l’aveva abbracciato solo perché si sentiva ancora sotto tiro e perché i fumatori gli facevano schifo. Kitamura gli aveva invece dato il cinque all’americana, prima di promettergli la cosa più scontata del mondo: donne. Vere, questa volta.   
“Non saranno carine come lui, ma pazienza…” aveva aggiunto in tutta onestà. Sakura aveva riso, ma con l’espressione di chi era d’accordo.   
Hideto era un groviglio di capelli e lenzuola in un brutto futon. Era così piccolo e carino e indifeso e malato che Tetsuya si era domandato per l’ennesima volta se non lo facesse apposta a farsi amare e odiare al tempo stesso. Poi, nel sonno, l’aveva sentito mormorare un ‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’ che aveva azzerato tutte le sue difese. Come sempre, in fondo. E come immaginava potesse accadere fino alla fine del tempo, perché haido era haido.   
E andava bene così.   
_  
Tetsuya Ogawa osserva la luce debole e pallida con cui il sole sorge all’orizzonte in questa fredda alba di gennaio. Meccanicamente sposta la mano contro i capelli di haido, che dorme tranquillo sulle sue spalle, per controllare che sia ben coperto e non prenda ancora freddo. Ken, di quando in quando, smette di fumare quelle sue odiose sigarette per lanciargli una battutina che sa sempre di shounen-ai di terza categoria, ma a ben vedere gli risponde male più per abitudine che per voglia.  
Tetsuya guarda quell’alba dai colori così vividi e pensa che forse haido troverebbe le parole giuste per descrivere come si sente in questo momento e come si sentiranno tutti quando vedranno insieme, a Tokyo, quel sole prepotente che finalmente li illumina come avevano sempre sognato.  
Tetsuya quasi non ci crede. Fino a un pugno di ore fa pensava fosse tutto finito, invece tutto deve ancora cominciare, e allora pensa anche che bisognerà trovare un modo per festeggiare in modo degno. Un modo per rendere tutti felici. Per haido preparerà una tinozza di riso al curry, come minimo. A quegli altri due, magari…  
“Sia chiaro: non le tue sorelle, Tetchan!”  
“Vaffanculo, Ken!”  
Eppure Tetsuya ride e si sente felice e pensa che è così che deve essere. È così che la vita va vissuta e smette di fare paura, ma è così solo perché ha trovato la risposta giusta, quando quella domanda è arrivata.  
Are you ready?  
Già, Tetsuya era pronto ad aprire le ali.  
_


End file.
